A melhor surpresa de suas vidas
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: Hermione descobre que está grávida, mas tem receio de contar a seu marido. Severus descobre e ambos sabem que é a melhor coisa que lhes podia acontecer.
1. Chapter 1

**A melhor surpresa de suas vidas**

Título:A melhor surpresa de suas vidas /Autora: Sandra Longbottom| Ship: Hermione Granger e Severus Snape | Gênero/Categoria:U/A | Classificação: G| Formato: Short-fic |Idioma: Português |Aviso(s): Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

Disclaimer: Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Sinopse:** Hermione descobre que está grávida, mas tem receio de contar a seu marido. Severus descobre e ambos sabem que é a melhor coisa que lhes podia acontecer.

**S.L.**

**Capitulo 1**

**A DESCOBERTA**

Hermione chegou a casa e se sentou no sofá da sala. Sorriu involuntariamente. Tinha acabado de chegar de St. Mungus, de onde lhe tinham dito que estava grávida. Estava feliz, mas também com receio.

"Como irei contar a meu marido essa notícia." – Pensou ela. Pegou na carta, que continha a melhor noticia que ela alguma vez tinha recebido, a abriu e a releu:

Prezada Sra. Snape,

O curandeiro Simon Silver tem o prazer de a informar que está grávida de 3 meses. Se aconselha á futura mamãe que descanse muito e que não faça muitos esforços, principalmente nos próximos meses. Do que necessitar, terá o apoio de nossa equipe. Se aconselha que marque uma consulta para saber se o bebê está bem de saúde.

Atenciosamente,

Curandeiro Simon Silver

Hermione fechou os olhos. Tudo começou á umas semanas, quando Hermione se enjoava com tudo e seu marido lhe dava poções, que não resultavam. Sabia que algo não estava certo. E foi aí que decidiu ir a St. Mungus fazer um teste de gravidez, que são 100% fiáveis. Nesse momento, suspirou e olhou em volta da sala. Sabia que o marido ainda estava dando aulas em Hogwarts. E se lembrou que ele detestava crianças. Com o coração batendo mais rápido, começou a pensar o pior.

"E se ele não quiser o bebê. Me obrigará a abortar? O que farei? Mesmo não o conhecendo, sinto tanto amor por meu filho. Essa criança que tá em meu ventre é fruto de meu amor com Severus, e se ele não o quiser, é porque não me ama de verdade." – Pensou Hermione. Tapando sua face com as mãos, começou a chorar. Algumas lágrimas caiam directamente na carta, que estava entre suas pernas. Passado algum tempo, Hermione percebeu que tinha de reagir. Mesmo que Severus não quisesse o bebê, ela o queria e iria lutar por ele. Até ao fim. Limpou as lágrimas e chamou:

–Penny! – Uma elfa, melhor arranjada que a maioria dos elfos existentes, com um vestido azul, novo, e sapatos brancos, aparatou á sua frente e perguntou:

– O que deseja, Sra. Snape? – Hermione disse, tentando demonstrar á elfa sua determinação:

–Quero que me faça uma mala com roupa, e que a meta no hall de entrada. – Os olhos da elfa se arregalaram e ela balbuciou:

– Vai se divorciar do Sr. Snape? Porquê? – Hermione sorriu e disse, tentando acalmar a elfa:

–Não se preocupe. Isso não irá acontecer. – A elfa se tranquilizou e olhou para Hermione de cenho franzido, que tinha a mão em seu ventre. A olhando nos olhos, questionou:

–A senhora tá grávida? – Hermione arregalou os olhos e perguntou, com receio:

–Como sabe, Penny? – A elfa sorriu e disse, desviando a conversa:

–Quer um chá de camomila? É bom para os nervos.

–Sim. – Disse Hermione. A elfa aparatou para a cozinha. Hermione suspirou e tentou, a todo o custo, não chorar.

"Se ele não aceitar nosso filho, sairei de casa" – Prometeu Hermione para si própria. Se levantou, nervosa, e começou a andar às voltas pela sala. Tentava, inutilmente, se acalmar. De vez em quando, limpava uma lágrima que caia por sua face. A elfa apareceu na sala com uma chávena nas mãos. Hermione se sentou e recebeu a chávena.

–Obrigada. – Agradeceu, com voz fraca.

–De nada, Sra. Snape. – Disse a elfa. Hermione começou a beber o chá e quando terminou, sentiu uma tontura. Tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu.

–Penny, o que - o que você pôs no chá? – Os olhos de Hermione começaram a se fechar e adormeceu profundamente. A elfa respirou fundo e respondeu:

–Poção de sono sem sonhos. - Pensou: "Agora só falta chamar meu senhor." Se dirigiu á escrivaninha e começou a escrever uma carta.

OoOoO

Quando Hermione acordou, deu de caras com seu marido, que a olhava preocupado.

–Severus, o que faz aqui? – Hermione se ergueu coma ajuda de Severus.

–Penny me chamou. Falando qualquer coisa de sair de casa. – Começou Severus, confuso. Hermione fechou os olhos esperando o pior. – Cheguei a casa e vi você dormindo e com uma carta em suas pernas… - Hesitou um pouco, olhando para sua mulher, que continuava de olhos fechados.

– É verdade? – Questionou.

–Severus, querido, eu… - Mas parou vendo a expressão de ansiedade de seu marido.

Sim. – Disse Hermione, com voz fraca. – Você vai ser pai. Severus abraçou Hermione, e lhe perguntou, baixinho:

–É menino… ou menina? – Hermione admitiu:

– Não sei. – Severus se afastou de Hermione e ela viu seus olhos brilhando. Ficou extasiada. Severus franziu o cenho e questionou, confuso:

–Você tinha receio que eu não aceitasse esse filho? Porquê?

–Severus, você não gosta de crianças. – Disse Hermione, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

–Não gosto dos filhos dos outros. Não tem educação. – Admitiu. – Mas já estou amando nosso filho, mesmo não o conhecendo.

Hermione sorriu. Seu coração se acalmou, sabendo que não iria repudiar a criança. O abraçou fortemente e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

–Eu te amo. – Severus sorriu e beijou seu pescoço, fazendo Hermione suspirar. Sabia que essa era a forma que seu marido encontrava de lhe dizer que a amava, mesmo sem palavras. Severus arranjou as almofadas e deitou Hermione. Se deitou a seu lado e pos o ouvido em seu ventre, tentando sentir o bebê. Hermione riu do comportamento de seu marido e disse, lhe acariciando os cabelos:

–Ainda é cedo.

–Esperar sete meses para conhecer meu filho. Isso é tortura. – Hermione sabia exactamente o que Severus sentia. Ela também queria muito pegar em seu filho, o acariciar, beijar, abraçar…

Sem que nenhum deles contasse, bateram á porta.

–Sr. Snape. – Disse Penny – O Sr. Potter está na sala e quer saber se os senhores vão ao jantar. – Severus revirou os olhos e Hermione riu de sua reação.

Harry realizava um jantar, no mesmo dia, todos os meses, para que todos se encontrassem e falassem de novidades. Snapes, Malfoys, Weasleys e mais alguns colegas de confiança do ministério jantavam na mansão Potter. Eram noites agradáveis.

–Vamos, Sevie. – Pediu Hermione - Por favor? Nos vamos divertir imenso.

Vendo a expressão de súplica de sua mulher, Severus disse:

–Tá bom. – Com um sorriso em seus lábios, Hermione pegou na sua mão, abriu a porta e desceram, para ter com Harry.

**Continua….**

**NT: **Oi! Comecei essa fic para os fãs de SnapeMione. Espero que gostem. Reviews serão sempre bem vindos. Bjs :D


	2. Chapter 2

**NT: **Oi! Obrigada a todas que comentaram no capítulo anterior. Amei cada review.

**S.L.**

**Capítulo 2**

**O Jantar**

Harry estava sentado no sofá, quando reparou em Hermione, que descia as escadas de mãos dadas a seu marido. Sorriu inconscientemente ao ver a cena e pensou: "Eles se amam de verdade".

-Potter. – Cumprimentou Severus, com seu modo frio do costume.

-Oi, Severus. Como vai? – Respondeu Harry, ignorando o cumprimento frio de Severus.

-Ótimo e você? – Disse Severus, com um sorriso que Harry não entendeu.

-Tudo bem. – Disse, olhando desconfiado para ambos, que sorriam enigmaticamente.

- Vamos? – Convidou. Abrindo a lareira, Harry pegou na mão de Hermione e gritou:

-Mansão Potter. – Quando entraram na sala, Ginny foi ter com eles e cumprimentou Hermione. Olhou para Severus e disse:

-Oi! Tudo bem? – Severus, em resposta, inclinou a cabeça. Ginny pegou na mão de Hermione e foram para a cozinha.

-É para saber as novidades primeiro. – Comentou Harry, com um sorriso em seu rosto. Severus e Harry se dirigiram para os sofás, onde já estavam Ron, Luna, Draco, Neville e Kingsley. Se sentaram e a conversa logo se tornou animada. Severus, alheio a tudo, olhava para a cozinha de vez em quando, temendo que Hermione se sentisse mal. Pensou:" Devia ter dado uma poção para ela." Harry logo reparou que Severus estava irrequieto e questionou:

- Tudo bem, Severus? – Snape olhou para Harry e respondeu, tentando desviar a conversa:

-Sim, sim. Tudo ótimo. – Harry ainda fitou Severus, desconfiadamente, mas logo continuou a conversar.

As mulheres entraram na sala com panelas flutuando atrás delas e disseram:

-Jantar! – Todos se levantaram e se sentaram na mesa, junto de suas companheiras. O cheiro maravilhoso que vinha das panelas deixava todo o mundo com água na boca.

-O jantar está cheirando maravilhosamente bem. – Elogiou Kingsley.

-E vai saber ainda melhor. – Disse Harry. O jantar era uma maravilhosa lasanha de frango, acompanhado de salada. Todos gostavam da culinária simples de Ginny. Um a um, começaram a se servir. Severus, de vez em quando, olhava para Hermione e via que estava feliz, conversando animadamente com Astoria, Luna e Ginny. Ron falava um pouco mais alto que o habitual e Severus reparou que ele tinha uma garrafa quase vazia de Uísque de Fogo. Harry disse algo ao ouvido de Ron, se levantou e foi á cozinha. Saiu de lá com outra garrafa de Uísque de Fogo e questionou:

-Quem quer Uísque de Fogo? – Ron acenou com seu copo. Harry negou com a cabeça, dizendo:

-Menos você, Ron. Já bebeu demais. – Ron soltou um muxoxo e todos se riram com sua resposta. A maioria ergueu os copos, para que Harry os servisse. Menos Hermione, que disse:

-Não posso beber.

-Porquê? – Questionou Harry, ficando preocupado. Todos olharam para Hermione.

-O que você tem? – Questionou Ginny. Sua expressão demonstrava preocupação pela saúde de sua amiga – Você não me contou nada.

-Tá doente? – Questionou Ron, confuso. – É que não parece.

Severus revirou os olhos, mas sorriu. Sabia que todos fariam o necessário para ajudar Hermione. Incluído ele.

-Nada disso. – Disse Hermione. Olhou para as mulheres. Um olhar tão significativo que Ginny soltou um pequeno grito e todas se levantaram para a abraçar.

-Parabéns! – Gritaram todas. Os homens não estavam entendendo nada, exceto Snape, que estava achando graça á expressões confusas.

Hermione olhou para os homens e disse:

-Estou grávida. – Ron, que tinha pegando na garrafa e estava bebendo, se engasgou e Harry foi ajudar o amigo.

-QUÊ? – Gritou Neville, em resposta. – Você tá grávida?

Harry, mesmo em estado de choque, balbuciou:

-Pa-parabéns.

-Parabéns padrinho. – Disse Draco, que se levantou e foi dar um abraço nele. Luna sussurrou para Neville, que concordou:

- Casados á cinco anos e ainda não tinham filhos… Finalmente aconteceu!

-Já sabem o sexo da criança? – Questionou Kingsley.

-Não. – Respondeu Severus, dando as mãos a Hermione.

-Mas depois dizemos para vocês, obviamente. – Disse Hermione.

-Eu quero ser o padrinho. – Se prontificou Harry.

-Cala a boca, Potter! – Exclamou Severus – Quem manda sou eu.

-O QUÊ? – Berrou Hermione, furiosa, olhando para o marido. Percebendo que tinha feito borrada, Severus se corrigiu:

-Nós escolhemos. – Harry mordeu o lábio para não se rir.

-Isso merece uma comemoração. E não é com Uísque de Fogo. É com champanhe.– Harry foi á cozinha buscar o champanhe e serviu todo o mundo.

-Pareço um garçom. – Resmungou Harry, enquanto servia Severus. Ginny foi buscar água para Luna e Hermione beberem. Quando chegou a vez de Ron, Harry disse:

-Você não, Ron.

-Porquê? Tenho o direito de comemorar. – Ron soltou um muxoxo em resposta. Harry revirou os olhos e disse.

- Tá bom. Mas só um copo. – Ron sorriu quando Harry lhe encheu o copo e gritou:

-Ao novo membro da família Snape. – Todos fizeram um brinde e beberam. Pousaram os copos e começaram a falar do futuro. Entre risos e conversa, todos, em seu íntimo, pensavam que essa era a melhor noite de sempre.

Com o passar do tempo, Hermione começou a se sentir cada vez mais cansada. Olhou para o relógio, que estava em seu pulso e disse para todos:

-Temos de ir.

-Meia noite. – Disse Kingsley, ligeiramente bêbado.

-Amanhã temos de trabalhar. – Lembrou Harry. Ginny se levantou e começou a tirar os pratos da mesa.

-Eu ajudo. – Se ofereceu Astoria. Luna dormia com a cabeça no ombro de Neville, que acariciava a enorme barriga de sua mulher.

- Luna adormeceu. – Disse Neville – Tenho de a levar para casa.

-Também, ter uma criança de oito meses na barriga não é fácil. – Comentou Astoria, que tinha regressado da cozinha. Neville se levantou, pegou em Luna ao colo e disse:

-Boa noite.

-Adeus. – Disseram todos – Até amanhã.

Neville pegou em pó de flú e disse:

-Mansão Longbottom. – E desapareceram. Hermione olhou para o marido e disse:

-Estou cansada. – Severus olhou para Harry e disse:

-Temos de ir. – Harry, que ajudava Ginny a tirar a mesa, disse:

-Tudo bem. Até amanhã. – Severus se levantou e pegou delicadamente em Hermione. Se dirigiram para a lareira e Snape disse:

-Mansão Snape.- Quando entraram em casa, repararam que estava silenciosa. Severus e Hermione subiram as escadas abraçados. Chegaram ao quarto, Hermione se libertou do marido e se deitou na cama, adormecendo profundamente. Severus, com um aceno de varinha, lhe tirou a roupa e a pôs de camisa de dormir. Com o mesmo gesto, retirou sua roupa e vestiu o pijama. Se deitou ao lado da mulher, a puxou mais para si e adormeceram profundamente.

**Continua….**

**NT: **Oi! Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. Reviews serão bem vindos. Bjs :D


	3. Chapter 3

**NT: **Oi! Obrigada a todas que comentaram no capítulo anterior. Amei cada review.

**S.L.**

**Capítulo 3**

**As Notícias Do Profeta Diário**

Severus acordou e olhou para o relógio. Eram 6:30 da manhã. Olhou para Hermione, que estava a seu lado, dormindo profundamente. Sorriu ligeiramente ao se lembrar do jantar de ontem. Na sua opinião, tinha sido o melhor jantar de todos, mas nunca o iria admitir. Se levantou e foi para o banheiro. Tomou banho calmamente e se limpou. Se dirigiu ao armário, de onde pegou sua habitual roupa negra. Se vestiu e deu um beijo no rosto de Hermione, a tentando não acordar. Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, se dirigindo para a cozinha. Quando lá chegou, sua elfa, Penny, estava acabando de fazer seu café da manhã. Se sentou e pegou no Profeta Diário que estava em cima da mesa. Empalideceu ao ler a notícia:

"HERÓIS DA GUERRA TERÃO UM BEBÊ"

"Severus Snape, ex-comensal da morte e espião para a Ordem da Fênix e Hermione Snape, chefe do Departamento de Controle de Criaturas Mágicas e fundadora do F.A.L.E., a Fundação de Apoio à Libertação dos Elfos-Domésticos, terão um filho. De acordo com fontes da família, eles souberam ontem…"

Severus ficou sem reação, olhando para o jornal. Fontes da família? Todos que estavam naquele jantar eram de confiança. Furioso, se levantou e aparatou diretamente na redação do Profeta Diário. Tinha de tirar a história a limpo. Quando os jornalistas viram a expressão furiosa de Snape, souberam imediatamente que havia problemas. Erguendo o jornal, Snape questionou:

- Quem escreveu essa notícia? - Rita, que estava sentada em sua secretária, olhou para Snape com uma expressão de gozo e questionou:

-Fui eu. Porque, Sr. Snape?

-Como soube disso? – Questionou Snape, se dirigindo diretamente a Rita, que disse, com um sorriso maroto:

-Para eu lhe contar, terá que me pagar. – Snape olhou cheio de ódio para Rita.

-Talvez uns dias em Azkaban a não lhe façam nenhum mal. - Rita perdeu a cor de sua face e balbuciou:

-Az-azkaban?

-Claro! – Exclamou Snape, com ironia. – Será acusada de invasão de privacidade e isso dá uns anos de…

-Lavender Brown! – Exclamou Rita Seeker, sua voz demonstrando o medo que sentia. – Snape não disse mais nada e deu costas a Rita, que tremia. Saiu da redação, sendo seguido pelas expressões de receio dos jornalistas, que tinham ouvido a conversa e aparatou na casa de Ron. As proteções que a casa tinha logo o deixaram entrar. Ron, quando viu Snape na porta da cozinha, questionou, confuso:

-Snape? O que faz aqui?

-Eu sei que a minha visita não é desejável, Weasley. – Disse Snape, com ironia. Ron revirou os olhos. – Mas tenho de falar com sua _namoradinha_.

Ron olhou confuso para Lavender. Ela empalideceu e olhou para Snape. Questionou, como se já soubesse que ele viria:

-Como soube?

-Isso gostava eu de saber! – Exclamou Snape, furioso.

-Ron. – Disse naturalmente. Snape fulminou Ron com o olhar e ele questionou, cada vez mais confuso:

-Eu? Eu não fiz nada! O que está acontecendo?

-Ron fala durante a noite e eu ouvi que a _Granger_ estava grávida. – Disse Lavender com desprezo.

-Srª Snape. – Interrompeu Snape, com desdém.

-ALGUÉM ME PODE EXPLICAR O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?! – Gritou Ron, furioso, assustando Lavender. – Respirou fundo e disse, mais calmo: - Não estou entendendo nada.

-Leia esse artigo que saiu hoje no Profeta e converse com sua _namorada._ – Disse Snape, lhe entregando o jornal. Ron leu o título do artigo e perdeu a cor em sua face. Perguntou aterrado, olhando diretamente para Lavender, que estava começando a chorar:

-Você fez mesmo isso?

-Fiz! – Guinchou Lavender, tentando demostrar coragem, embora estivesse cheia de medo. – Ela mereceu.

Ron olhou para Snape, cheio de vergonha e lhe entregou o jornal.

-Me desculpe. – Disse. Snape olhou para Ron e disse:

-Você não tem culpa de nada. Ela sim. – Olhou para o relógio da cozinha e disse:

-Tenho de ir. – Ron acenou com a cabeça e Snape, quando estava se dirigindo para a entrada, ouviu Ron dizendo, claramente, para Lavender:

-Acabou tudo! – Sabendo que iria haver uma discussão, aparatou diretamente em casa. Se sentou no sofá, cansado. Agora todos sabiam da gravidez de Hermione. Iria ser como quando eles confessaram que estavam namorando? Todos, exceto as pessoas que estavam naquele jantar e os professores de Hogwarts, os desprezaram. Falando mal deles pelas costas. Ainda se lembrava de algumas frases que disseram a Hermione e a ele:

"Ele é muito velho para você." ,"Como uma mulher tão bonita pode namorar um cara tão feio?", "Você só está namorando ela para escapar de Azkaban." ,"Aposto que ele deu Amortencia para você, Hermione." – Com essas provocações, Severus e Hermione enviaram alguns bruxos para St. Mungus. Penny interrompeu seus pensamentos, lhe entregando a chávena e dizendo:

-Aqui está seu café. – Severus pegou em seu café e disse:

-Obrigado, Penny. – Bebeu um gole e a elfa falou:

-Não deve ligar o que ao que os outros dizem e pensam, Sr. Snape, senão nunca será feliz. – E aparatou. Snape fitou o local de onde Penny tinha aparatado, quando ouviu a voz de Hermione:

-Bom dia, meu amor. – Hermione o beijou, mas não foi correspondida. Se afastando dele, perguntou, magoada:

-O que aconteceu? - Severus lhe contou tudo o que tinha acontecido. Quando terminou, Hermione exclamou, furiosa:

-Aquela…! – Severus a puxou para si e a abraçou, lhe pedindo:

-Não se enerve. – Hermione, cheirando o perfume misturado com os ingredientes das poções que ele sempre emanava, se acalmou.

-E agora? – Perguntou, com medo do que os outros iriam pensar.

-Agora veremos como todos irão reagir. – Confessou Severus.

-Não se preocupe. – Disse Hermione, pegando na mão de Severus. – Vai correr tudo bem.

"Espero que sim." – Pensou Severus, preocupado. Tentando não pensar nesse assunto, pousou a chávena em cima da mesa, se deitou no sofá e a puxou para si. Começou a beijá-la com paixão. Hermione lhe correspondeu. Quando Severus lhe tocou nas costas, Hermione gemeu. Ouvindo o riso de Snape, saiu de seus devaneios e perguntou:

-Você não está atrasado para as aulas? – Severus beijou e mordiscou se pescoço e respondeu:

-Não. Elas só começam às 9:00.

-Mas você tem de saber a reação de Hogwarts a esse assunto. – Sussurrou Hermione, saindo de cima de si. Severus se sentou, pegou na chávena e bebeu o café, preocupado. Se levantou e deu um beijo em Hermione. Quando se afastaram, ela disse:

-Vai correr tudo bem. Não se preocupe.- Severus reparou que sua voz não estava firme. Apertaram as mãos para dar segurança um ao outro. Quando as largaram, Severus pegou em pó de flú e exclamou:

-Hogwarts! – E desapareceu. Hermione se sentou no sofá e respirou fundo, tentando não chorar e rezando para que o futuro deles e do bebê fosse o melhor possível.

Quando Severus entrou no Salão Principal, os alunos começaram a sussurrar. Minerva veio ter com ele e perguntou, ansiosa:

-É verdade o que o Profeta Diário escreveu? Hemione está grávida? – Severus respondeu:

- Sim. – Minerva sorriu e o abraçou, dizendo:

-Parabéns, Severus. Você merece. - Severus a abraçou em resposta, enquanto se ouvia gritos de espanto e de felicidade. Quando se afastaram, os alunos e professores gritaram:

-Parabéns! – Severus revirou os olhos, mas deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Mas se vocês pensam que eu vou ser mais brando, só porque vou ser pai, estão muito enganados. – Os professores se começaram a rir, mas os alunos se entreolharam.

-Nem um bocadinho? – Perguntou uma Gryffindor, fazendo todos se rirem. Severus sorriu, percebendo que Hogwarts não os iam julgar, como tinha imaginado. Pensou: "Ao menos não nos julgarão, como seus pais fizeram no passado." – Passado uns momentos, pensou de novo, intrigado: "Droga, estou sorrindo muito. Parece que o antigo mestre de Poções está desaparecendo." Quando todos se levantaram e foram buscar seus materiais para as aulas, Severus pegou em um pergaminho e uma pena e escreveu:

"Todos gostaram da ideia de sermos pais. Ass: SS" – Entregou a carta a uma coruja que estava ali perto e saiu do Salão Principal, sabendo que Hermione iria ficar muito feliz com a notícia.

Continua….

NT:Oi! Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. Reviews serão bem vindos. Bjs :D


	4. Chapter 4

**NT: **Oi! Espero que gostem. E obrigada por terem comentado o capítulo anterior.

**S.L.**

**Capitulo 4 **

**Uma Noite Atribulada**

Eram nove da noite quando Severus chegou a casa. Intrigado, viu os casais Potters, Longbottoms, Malfoys e Ron na sala. Quando viram Severus, disseram:

-Boa noite! – Snape acenou com a cabeça e foi ter com Hermione, que estava preparando o jantar.

-O que aconteceu para você ter chegado tão tarde? – Perguntou Hermione, preocupada.

-Reunião com Minerva. – Respondeu simplesmente, antes de a virar para si e a beijar. Hermione correspondeu ao beijo, o abraçando e pondo a mão nos cabelos de Severus. Quando se afastaram, Severus perguntou, apontando para a sala:

-O que está acontecendo? – Hermione mexia uma panela quando respondeu:

-Harry me veio contar que o ministério não reagiu tão mal como nós pensávamos. – Severus sorriu e disse:

-E Hogwarts também não. Você veja lá que as alunas queriam ajudar a dar nomes ao bebê e os garotos me perguntando se os podia liberar da aula. Tirei 20 pontos aos Hufflepuff e aos Gryffindor 50 por essa impertinência. – Hermione se riu. Severus nunca deixaria de implicar com os Gryffindor. Disse:

-Estou quase acabando o jantar.

-O que é? – Perguntou Severus.

-Massa com almondegas. – Disse Hermione. – Hoje prefiro uma comida mais simples.

-Vou por a mesa. – Se prontificou Severus, se afastando de Hermione.

-Harry já a pôs. – Disse Hermione, com um sorriso. Severus resmungou e confessou:

-O Potter tá fazendo de tudo para ser o padrinho de meu filho. – Hermione sorriu, pegou na varinha e levitou as panelas. Se dirigiram para a sala, onde todos conversavam, divertidos.

-Jantar! – Exclamou Hermione. Todos se levantaram e foram para a mesa, se sentando. Hermione sorriu, vendo todos felizes. Era disso que ela gostava. Severus estava se servindo e perguntou a Harry:

-O que aconteceu no ministério? – Harry revirou os olhos e respondeu:

-O costume, sabe. Papéis e mais papéis. Se soubesse que ser Auror seria tão chato, me teria formado em professor. – Snape rosnou em resposta, fazendo todos se rirem.

-E você, Ron. Como está? – Perguntou Neville. Ron suspirou e disse:

-Vou ficar melhor. Sabe, nunca pensei que Lavender… - Se interrompeu, olhando para Hermione, assustado.

-Hermione, o que foi? – Questionou Harry. Hermione estava pálida e tinha a mão na boca.

-Acho que… estou enjoada. – Disse Hermione, afastando o prato de si. Severus se levantou de imediato e foi buscar uma poção para os enjoos. Quando regressou, deu o frasco á sua mulher e ela o bebeu. Se encostou na cadeira e respirou fundo, mais aliviada. A poção fazia um rápido efeito. Respirou novamente fundo e disse:

-Já estou melhor. – Severus ficou mais calmo, mas quando olhou para Luna, disse:

-Longbottom! – Todos olharam para Luna, que agarrava sua barriga com força e mordia o lábio com força.

-Acho…acho que vou ter o bebê! – Disse Luna, e gritou de dor. Neville olhou para os homens, em pânico. Astória gritou:

-Vamos para St. Mungus! – Quando Neville ia afastar a cadeira, escorregou e caiu no chão, que estava cheio de líquido amniótico. Severus correu para a lareira e a ativou. Com a ajuda de Harry, Neville carregou Luna e gritaram, quando chegaram á lareira:

-St. Mungus! – E desapareceram. Severus foi a seguir, sendo seguido pelos restantes. Quando chegaram a St. Mungo, a recepcionista disse, simplesmente:

-Sexto andar. – Foram a correr e quando lá chegaram, Neville estava bebendo uma poção calmante que os curandeiros lhe estavam dando. Harry se aproximou deles e disse:

-Parece que vai demorar. – Severus olhou para Neville e viu que ele estava branco. Ron perguntou:

-Vamos tomar um café? – Neville acenou afirmativamente e disse, sua voz tentando ser firme:

-Vamos! – Se levantaram e foram para o sétimo andar, que era o bar. Harry e Ron faziam de tudo para que os ânimos se acalmassem, mas sem sucesso. O tempo passava e não havia notícias. Depois de terem comido um lanche, terem bebido sumo de abóbora e conversado com as enfermeiras que estavam de serviço, desceram para o sexto andar. Severus olhou para o relógio, que tinha em seu pulso esquerdo e sussurrou para Hermione:

-Já passaram duas horas. – Hermione suspirou de alívio e disse:

-Que bom! O tempo quase passou a voar. – Neville estava de pé e olhava para a sala onde Luna estava tendo o bebê. A ansiedade que sentia era visível em seu rosto. Hermione se aproximou de Neville e o abraçou. Neville retribuiu o abraço. De repente, a porta abriu e um curandeiro se aproximou de Neville. Apertou sua mão e disse:

-Sou o curandeiro Poynter. Estive fazendo o parto de sua mulher e lhe posso dizer que ambos estão bem. – Neville respirou fundo, aliviado.

-Pode ver sua mulher. – Disse o curandeiro, apontando para a porta. Neville foi a correr para o quarto, sendo seguido por todos. Luna estava com um ar cansado, mas satisfeito e segurava um menino em seu colo. Neville se sentou na cama e beijou Luna na boca e, de seguida, a cabeça do bebê.

-Estive tão preocupado com vocês. – Sussurrou, demonstrando seu medo. Luna fez um gesto com a mão para que todos se aproximassem. Rodearam a cama e ela disse:

- Scalamander Longbottom. O que vocês acham? – Todos se entreolharam. O nome era, no mínimo, estranho. Neville sorriu e disse:

-É loiro como a mãe. Vai ser muito lindo. – Luna sorriu e corrigiu:

-Ele _é_ lindo! – Severus revirou os olhos e Hermione olhou para ele. Ginny disse:

-Se soubesse, tinha trazido hoje o presente.

-Fomos todos apanhados desprevenidos. – Confessou Ron. – E nem comemos. – E fez um expressão de tristeza.

-Ronald! – Exclamaram Ginny e Hermione, ao mesmo tempo, fazendo todos se rirem. A conversa demorou mais alguns minutos, até a enfermeira entrar no quarto e dizer:

-Vocês não podem fazer barulho. – Todos se calaram e quando ela saiu, Neville perguntou:

-Vamos ao Três vassouras beber Uísque de Fogo para comemorar. – Todos acenaram afirmativamente e aparataram para o Três Vassouras. Quando Luna ficou sozinha, disse para o bebê, em tom carinhoso:

-Viu o que você fez? Agora seu pai está tão feliz que se irá embebedar. – Deu um beijo na cabeça do bebê e sussurrou:

-Eu te amo.

**OoOoO**

Já tinha passado duas horas desde que tinham aparatado para o bar. Neville, com uma garrafa de Uísque de Fogo nas mãos, cantava:

-Eu sou pai. Um pai feliz. Eu vou ser o melhor pai do muuuundo. – Ron, também bêbado, se ria às gargalhadas da figura que Neville fazia, enquanto Harry o tentava controlar. Ginny e Astoria falavam com Madame Rosmerta e Draco sorria, vendo a cena que estava acontecendo. Pensou: "Se me contassem á cinco anos que isto iria acontecer, eu o mandava internar em St. Mungus."

As pessoas que estavam no bar olhavam espantadas para aquele grupo de pessoas. Alguns até sussurraram: "Já sabemos o que irá sair no Profeta Diário". De repente, Neville se pôs em cima da mesa e continuou a cantar. Madame Rosmerta olhou para Neville, tentando estar zangada, mas não conseguia. Vendo que a festa não iria acabar cedo, Madame Rosmerta disse:

-A próxima rodada é pela conta da casa! – Todos gritaram de felicidade, menos Severus e Hermione, que bebia sumo de abóbora. Severus revirou os olhos e disse á mulher:

-Agora ninguém cala o Longbottom. – Hermione se riu da resposta e sussurrou:

-Neville só está feliz. – Snape olhou para Neville e uma parte dele sabia o que ele sentia. Com o passar do tempo, o bar começou a ficar vazio, ficando só eles. Madame Rosemerta disse:

-Eu não gosto de acabar com festas, mas já é tarde. E eu amanhã tenho de levantar cedo. – Harry agarrou em Ron e Neville. Ginny olhou confusa para o marido e ele disse:

-Não os vou deixar sozinhos em suas casas. Hoje dormem em nossos quartos de hóspedes. – Ginny acenou afirmativamente e se despediu de Astória e Draco, que aparataram. Quando chegou á beira de Hermione, disse:

-Se você precisar de alguma coisa, eu estarei aqui. – Beijou Hermione no rosto e apertou a mão de Severus. – Boa noite!

-Boa noite! – Disseram Severus e Hermione, aparatando de seguida em casa. Quando Severus e Hermione entraram na sala, ele disse:

-Espero que seu parto não seja assim. – Hermione fechou os olhos e se lembrou da expressão de felicidade da amiga, ao ter o bebê em seus braços.

-Mas valerá a pena. – Sussurrou Hermione, enquanto subiam as escadas. Quando chegaram ao quarto, se despiram e foram tomar banho, que demorou um pouco mais que o habitual. Quando se deitaram, Hermione adormeceu de imediato, enquanto que Severus olhava para ela e se dava conta que os amava cada vez mais.

**Continua….**

NT: Oi! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Reviews serão bem vindos. Bjs :D


	5. Chapter 5

**NT: **Oi! Espero que gostem. E obrigada por terem comentado o capítulo anterior.

**S.L.**

**Capitulo 5**

**Problemas – parte 1**

Severus acordou com uma coruja penicando sua cabeça. Abriu as pálpebras e viu as sombras de uma coruja á sua frente. Confuso e com dores de cabeça, viu uma coruja marrom, com uma carta no bico. Ligou a luz e olhou para o relógio. Eram cinco da manhã. Pegou na carta, abriu o envelope e a leu.

"Caro Sr. Snape,

Sabemos que essa hora não é a mais indicada, mas precisamos urgentemente de um estoque de Poções Calmantes.

Atenciosamente,

O Diretor Thomas Mc Call"

Resmungando em voz baixa, Severus se levantou devagar, para não acordar Hermione, pegou em seu robe e foi para o seu laboratório. Pegou nos ingredientes necessários, os separou, e começou a preparar a poção.

Passadas três horas, Severus estava satisfeito. Tinha feito poções calmantes suficientes para dois meses. Guardou a poção em frasquinhos e saiu de seu laboratório com uma caixa na mão. Chegou á cozinha e viu a elfa preparando o café da manhã.

-Bom dia, Sr. Snape. – Disse ela, com uma voz denotando felicidade.

-Bom dia, Penny. – Disse Severus. – Cadê Hermione?

A Srª. Snape teve um compromisso urgente, mas não sei o que. – Disse Penny. Severus suspirou e disse:

-Vou levar essas poções para St. Mungus. Voltarei depressa.

-Coma qualquer coisa, Sr. Snape. – Disse Penny, amavelmente, lhe estendendo café.

-Não tenho fome. – Disse Snape, secamente. A elfa fitou Snape e exclamou:

-Coma! – Vendo a expressão perigosa de Snape, se corrigiu, com uma voz inocente:

-Por favor! – Severus revirou os olhos, pegou na chávena e bebeu de imediato o café. Penny pegou na chávena e disse:

-Vê, não custou nada. – Severus nem respondeu. Aquela elfa não iria mudar. Pegou em pó de flú e exclamou:

-St. Mungus. – O hospital estava mais cheio que habitualmente. Chegando á recepção, perguntou:

-Para que andar é as poções? - A recepcionista respondeu, ironicamente:

-Sexto andar, né? Nossa, a seção de Pré-natalidade, Maternidade e de homens desmaiando é no sexto andar. – Vendo a expressão de ceticismo de Snape, continuou:

-Pois suas mulheres vão ter os filhos e eles não aguentam a emoção.- Severus nada disse, mas percebeu que a recepcionista estava um pouco bêbada. Se dirigiu, de elevador, para o sexto andar. Não gostava das máquinas trouxas, mas admitia que algumas eram muito úteis. O elevador estacou no terceiro andar e entrou uma jovem curandeira, alta, de cabelo loiro e com um decote que dava aos homens a liberdade para ver o que ela tinha, a mais. Severus, mesmo não olhando para seu peito, sabia a cor de seu soutien, cuja renda estava um pouco de fora. A curandeira olhou para ele e questionou:

-Oi! Tudo bem? – Snape respondeu, secamente:

-Tudo. – Insatisfeita, a curandeira se chegou mais para ele e pousou a mão em seu peito e sussurrou, provocantemente:

-Se quiser, eu posso ajudar em algo. – A porta do elevador se abriu e viram Hermione, com uma carta na mão e acompanhada por um curandeiro. Quando seus olhares se cruzaram, viu Hermione ficando em estado de choque. Olhando para ambos, Severus reparou que a curandeira roçava sua perna na dele. A curandeira, quando a viu, tentou se justificar, mas Hermione, furiosa, se dirigiu á curandeira e a afastou violentamente de seu marido. A puxando para fora do elevador, Hermione e a curandeira começaram aos gritos uma com a outra e Hermione lhe começou a puxar os cabelos. Severus saiu do elevador e ficou em choque, olhando sua mulher. Ela estava cheia de raiva. O curandeiro ainda se tentou meter, mas levou um tapa tão forte de Hermione, que ficou zonzo. Alguns curandeiros se estavam aproximando e Severus entregou a caixa a um deles. Se dirigiu às mulheres e as tentou separar. Pegou no braço de Hermione e a arrastou. Quando a virou para si, percebeu que ela estava chorando. Tentou a agarrar, mas ela se livrou dele e correu para uma chaminé, aparatando de seguida. Severus a seguiu e quando chega a casa, ouviu Hermione dizer:

-Penny, faça minha mala. Me vou embora. – Severus tentou se aproximar de Hermione, mas ela exclamou, se afastando dele:

-Como pode me trair dessa forma? – Severus disse, irritado:

-Eu não a trai. Ela é que me agarrou.

-E você não fez nada? Onde esteve até essa hora? – Gritou Hermione, as lágrimas caindo de seu rosto.

-Estive preparando poções calmantes para , e você?

-Consulta urgente. – Severus ficou preocupado.

-Porque? – Hermione limpou as lágrimas e disse:

-Para saber se estava tudo bem com o bebê. – Severus deu um passo em frente e disse:

-Ela é que se atirou a mim. Eu não fiz nada! – Penny desceu as escadas com uma pequena mala e a entregou a Hermione.

-Temos que conversar. – Hermione se dirigiu para a chaminé e respondeu:

-Agora não estou com disposição. – E desapareceu. Severus, vendo Hermione, prometeu algo a si mesmo. Que iria fazer de tudo para infernizar a vida daquela medíocre enfermeirazinha. E ia ser agora. Quando ele cruzou seu olhar com o de Penny, a elfa percebeu que haveria problemas.

**Continua…**

NT: Oi! Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. Reviews serão bem vindos. Bjs :D


	6. Chapter 6

**NT: **Oi! Espero que gostem. E obrigada por terem comentado o capítulo anterior.

**S.L.**

**Capitulo 6**

**Problemas – Parte 2**

Quando chegou a St. Mungus, todos falavam do ocorrido Quando chegou á recepcionista, ela quase teve um ataque de susto. Os olhos de Snape demonstravam o ódio que sentia por essa situação. Com uma voz impassível, perguntou:

-Quero falar com o diretor do hospital, agora. – A recepcionista respondeu, com uma voz fraca:

-O Diretor Thomas Mc Call neste momento está tendo uma reunião. – Severus respirou fundo e disse:

-Como se chama?

-Susie Smith. – Respondeu a recepcionista, confusa. Severus tirou de suas vestes uma poção calmante e lhe deu.

-Susan. – Disse. Ele nunca utilizava alcunhas. - Você está muito nervosa e com dores de cabeça, suponho. Beba essa poção. Se sentirá melhor. – Susan hesitou, mas pegou no frasquinho que Severus tinha nas mãos e o bebeu o líquido que continha. Quando terminou de beber, suspirou e disse:

-Obrigada, me sinto muito melhor. – Severus pegou no frasco e disse:

-Agora, você me pode chamar o diretor, _agora?_ É uma situação urgente. – Susan respirou fundo e olhou em seus olhos. Vendo seu desespero, disse:

-Já venho. – Se levantou e aparatou. Severus percebeu que não se podia aparatar de fora para dentro. Mas que se podia aparatar o próprio hospital. Ficou á espera, de braços cruzados. Algumas pessoas faziam fila atrás dele e, algumas até resmungavam. Passado algum tempo, Susan e o diretor aparataram á sua frente. O diretor o cumprimentou e disse:

-Sr. Snape. Qual é o problema?

-O problema é que, esta manhã, fui assediado sexualmente por uma curandeira do hospital, enquanto trazia um novo estoque de poções calmantes! Minha mulher viu e pensou que era eu que me tinha atirado a ela! Eu exijo justiça! – Vozes sussurravam á sua volta. O diretor, vendo que iria ter problemas, disse:

-Eu vou chamar todas as curandeiras desse hospital, que trabalham e que trabalharam hoje, para ver se o senhor a reconhece, ok?- Severus acenou afirmativamente. O diretor fez um feitiço não-verbal e sua voz ecoou pelo hospital:

-Todas as curandeiras se devem dirigir de imediato á recepção. – Um fotógrafo do Profeta Diário, que ia ter uma consulta, pegou em sua máquina fotográfica e começou a tirar fotos. Severus estava tão concentrado nas curandeiras que apareciam, que nem reparou nele. O diretor mandou as curandeiras se porem em fila, de frente para eles. Olhando para Severus, disse:

-Reconhece que foi? – Severus começou a andar devagar. Seus passos ecoavam pelo corredor do hospital. Todos estavam quietos, curiosos para saber quem foi que se meteu com o ex-comensal Severus Snape. Foi então que ele a reconheceu. A jovem curandeira tentava, a todo o custo, se esconder, mas quando seus olhares se cruzaram, ela soube que estava ferrada.

Parrando á frente dela, disse, simplesmente:

-Foi esta. – O diretor suspirou, desolado e disse:

-Ellen. – A curandeira olhava assustada para ambos e disse:

-Eu…eu posso explicar. – Severus revirou os olhos, mas não falou nada. Todos olhavam para a cena espantados.

-Ellen, venha comigo para o meu gabinete. Temos muito que conversar. – A curandeira soube, de imediato, que iria ser despedida. Olhando suplicantemente para Snape, disse, baixinho:

-Me perdoe. – Severus não respondeu. O diretor se aproximou dele e disse:

-Me perdoe por esse mal entendido. – Severus acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Se dirigiu para a cadeira mais próxima e se sentou. A recepcionista foi para o seu lugar e continuou seu trabalho. Algumas pessoas olhavam para Severus, mas ninguém dizia nada.

-Você fez muito bem. – Disse um homem, que estava sentado a seu lado. Severus olhou para ele e viu que deveria ter uns cinquenta anos. As rugas marcavam sua face, quando ele continuou:

-Uma vez fizeram algo semelhante comigo e minha mulher, mas eu não tive coragem suficiente para lutar por ela. E a perdi.

-E porque não lutou? – Perguntou Severus, confuso, olhando para o homem.

-Slytherins não são conhecidos por lutar. – Severus revirou os olhos e disse:

-Eu sou Slytherin e lutei por minha mulher. – O homem olhou em seus olhos e disse:

-Você devia ter ido para os Gryffindor. – Severus deveria se sentir horrorizado com tal perspetiva, mas não ficou. Dumbledore, há alguns anos, lhe tinha dito a mesma coisa. De repente, um grupo de Aurores entrou em St. Mungus, dirigidos por Harry. Quando viu Severus, foi em sua direcção e disse:

-Soubemos o que aconteceu. – Uma sobrancelha de Severus se ergueu e ele disse, ironicamente:

-Quanta rapidez. – Harry bufou e disse:

-Só não queremos um motim. – Severus revirou os olhos, mas rapidamente sua expressão mudou. Preocupado, perguntou:

-Sabe de Hermione?

-Ginny me enviou uma carta dizendo que estava em nossa casa. – Severus suspirou, aliviado. De repente, corujas começaram a entrar no hospital e a deixar jornais no colo das pessoas ou no chão. Severus pegou no jornal e viu, logo na primeira página, uma foto sua gesticulando furiosamente contra o diretor de St. Mungus. Sabia que não vinha coisa boa dali.

**EDIÇÃO EXTRA DO PROFETA DIÁRIO**

"Severus Snape, que na edição anterior foi referido por estar á espera de um filho, agora é notícia por ter sido assediado sexualmente por uma enfermeira. Fontes do hospital dizem que ele depois fez um escândalo contra uma enfermeira, que o tinha assediado no elevador. As fontes também referem que, possivelmente, a enfermeira será despedida.

Mas será que Hermione Snape o irá perdoar? Essa é a questão! Para mais informações, leiam as próximas edições do "Profeta Diário".

Rita Seeker"

Quando acabou de ler o jornal, Snape estava furioso. Harry comentou:

-Até fazem uma edição especial para você, Severus.

-SEEKER! – Gritou Severus, furioso. Estava se levantando, quando Harry o impediu, dizendo:

-Você quer armar outro escândalo? Você tá maluco? – Severus lhe ia responder, quando uma lareira se ativou. Hermione apareceu, a chorar, com uma Ginny atrás de si, lendo espantada o Profeta Diário. Eles se abraçaram com muita força e Hermione disse, entre soluços:

-Me…me perdoe. – Severus acariciava os cabelos de Hermione e lhe disse:

-Você me conhece o suficiente para saber que eu nunca a trairia. Até me sinto mal por você pensar que eu seria capaz disso. – Hermione se encolheu com a resposta e Severus a beijou com carinho, fazendo as mulheres que estavam no hospital, suspirarem.

Hermione olhou para elas, furiosa e Severus revirou os olhos, divertido. Sua Hermione estava ficando cada vez mais estressada. E ele gostava disso. Que ela o amasse como demostrava.

-Potter. – Disse para Harry, que se virou para ele. – Vou para casa. Conte a Minerva o que aconteceu. E diga que eu não vou trabalhar.

-Ok! Não se preocupe. Tchau. – Disse Harry. Severus abraçou possessivamente Hermione pela cintura. Se dirigiram para a lareira e Severus disse, olhando para Hermione:

-Mansão Snape. – Quando Severus e Hermione chegaram á mansão, Penny foi a correr ter com eles e perguntou:

-Tudo bem? – Severus e Hermione acenaram afirmativamente, enquanto subiam as escadas. Quando chegaram ao quarto, se deitaram na cama e Severus admitiu:

-Fiquei com medo de te perder. – Hermione ficou sem palavras. Eram raras as vezes que ele lhe dizia que se preocupava com ela, embora seus gestos sempre demonstrassem que ele a amava.

-Eu também. – Admitiu Hermione. Severus beijou a barriga de Hermione e a abraçou. Como tinham dormido mal de noite, adormeceram rapidamente.

**Continua…**

NT: Oi! Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. Reviews serão bem vindos. Bjs :D


	7. Chapter 7

**NT: **Oi! Obrigada a todas que comentaram no capítulo anterior. Amei cada review.

**S.L.**

**Capitulo 7**

**Decisões**

Severus acordou rodeado de cartas. Olhou para o relógio e viu que eram 16 horas. Se espreguiçou e viu Hermione dormindo calmante a seu lado. Ouviu Penny batendo á porta e a foi abrir.

-Senhor, a Prª Mc Gonagall, o Senhor Potter e seu afilhado estão na sala querendo falar com o senhor. – Curioso, Severus fechou a porta do quarto devagar e desceu as escadas. Quando chegou á sala, Draco disse:

-Padrinho, acabei de ler no Profeta Diário o que aconteceu. – Mc Gonagall acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e perguntou:

-Como está Hermione?

-Bem – Respondeu Severus, calmamente.

-O que vai fazer em relação á curandeira? – Questionou Harry – O que ela fez foi crime.

Severus pensou um pouco. O que a curandeira tinha feito foi errado, mas talvez não tenha sido de propósito." O que Hermione faria?" – Se perguntou.

Hermione possivelmente a perdoaria, porque a curandeira até já tinha perdido o emprego e ter um processo judicial a seu cargo não ia ser nada bom. E aquela situação lhe fez ver que os casamentos não são perfeitos. Mesmo o seu com Hermione. E, possivelmente, haverão outros problemas piores que aquele. Que não poderão ser resolvidos tão rapidamente. Severus ouviu Harry resmungando algo e perguntou:

-O que foi, Potter?

-Estava falando com Draco e Minerva que todas as mulheres em St. Mungus tinham álcool no sangue devido á festa que fizeram ontem. Descobriram que uma colega estava grávida. E, por acaso, a curandeira que atacou você, tinha mais álcool, que nem sem como consegue estar de pé. – Revelou Harry.

-Talvez tenha bebido uma poção, para não ficar tão debilitada. – Disse Draco.

"Então foi a bebida. E foi por isso que a recepcionista reagiu daquela maneira comigo, de manhã. " – Pensou Severus. – "Ela nunca teria coragem de reagir daquela maneira comigo se não estivesse bêbada." Agora entendia as reações das garotas. Sua decisão estava tomada. Disse a Harry:

-Não quero nenhum processo judicial decorrendo nos tribunais em meu nome. – Disse Severus, admirando todos. Ficou farto dos tribunais, desde que foi acusado da morte de Dumbledore e quase tinha ido para Azkaban, senão fosse a influência e as memórias de Potter. Harry encolheu os ombros e disse:

-Se é o que você quer, por mim tudo bem. Menos trabalho tenho. – Disse, em tom de brincadeira. Snape lhe deitou um olhar irado e murmurou:

-Preguiçoso. – Harry ouviu e exclamou:

-Ei! Eu não sou preguiçoso! – Draco se riu e Minerva deu um sorrisinho. Havia coisas que nunca mudariam.

-O que se passa? – Ouviram Hermione perguntar. Severus se virou e viu sua mulher descendo as escadas calmamente. Na sua opinião, Hermione era linda. E só de pensar que sua relação tinha começado porque a flor Nelumbo nucífera tinha caído quando estavam fazendo uma poção….

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Harry, que explicava a situação a Hermione. Quando terminou, ela disse:

- Bom, ela não fez propositadamente. E foi despedida…por isso acho que Severus tem razão. – Severus deu um sorrisinho malicioso enquanto todos olhavam para ele. Viu que Harry tinha revirado os olhos. Perguntou:

-Porque você revirou os olhos, Potter? – Harry olhou para Minerva, quando respondeu:

-Porque Mione está ficando muito parecida com você. – De repente, uma jarra veio em direção de Harry, que se baixou a tempo. Penny apareceu e disse, com a colher de pau apontada para o Auror:

-Sr. Potter, se quer que eu continue sendo sua amiga, aconselho a que não fale mal do meu senhor. – Harry acenou afirmativamente para ela, espantado. Penny estava realmente furiosa. Seu vestido negro fazia contraste com seus sapatos brancos e com o laço que tinha na cabeça. Poderia ser uma imagem de fofura, se não fosse o fato de seus olhos brilharem de raiva e suas bochechas coradas. Todos olhavam para a elfa, em expectativa. Ela era sempre tão calma. Severus disse:

-Tenha calma, Penny. Tenho a certeza eu o senhor Potter nunca mais irá falar mal de mim.

Harry olhou para Severus e disse, com a expressão mais calma do mundo.

-Claro que sim, Severus. Peço desculpa por minha má educação. – Penny olhou para todos e disse:

-Agora vou fazer um chá para os meus senhores. Eles não almoçaram nada. – E foi para a cozinha.

Quando a elfa saiu da sala, todos respiraram fundo. Harry olhou para Severus e disse:

-Ela é muito protectora com vocês. – Severus acenou em concordância.

- Quando souberem o sexo do bebê, me digam, tá? – Severus acenou novamente e Harry se despediu de todos, saindo pela lareira. Minerva olhou para eles e disse:

-Bom, era só para saber se estava tudo bem e para lhe dizer que arranjei um professor substituto de Poções. – Severus baixou o olhar e disse, constrangido:

-Desculpe Minerva, eu devia ter avisado.

-Não faz mal. – Disse Minerva – É normal que, sendo pai, queira acompanhar. Me dê notícias. Albus quer saber de tudo.

Severus revirou os olhos e disse:

-Ele quer sempre saber de tudo. – Minerva deu um sorrisinho, sabendo que Snape tinha toda a razão.

-Tenho de ir. Hogwarts precisa de mim. Adeus. - Se dirigiu para a lareira e exclamou "Hogwarts!", desaparecendo de seguida. Draco olhou para o padrinho e disse:

-Eu não tenho nada que fazer, se quiserem posso fazer companhia a vocês. - Se sentaram e começaram a conversar. Penny trouxe o chá e ficaram a tarde toda conversando sobre os mais variados assuntos.

Quando Draco se despediu eram horas de jantar. Penny já tinha a mesa posta. Comeram uma sopa fria de pepino e foram descansar. Aquele dia tinha sido emocionalmente cansativo para ambos.

**Continua….**

NT: Oi! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Reviews serão bem vindos. Bjs :D


	8. Chapter 8

**NT: **Oi! Obrigada a todas que comentaram no capítulo anterior. Amei cada review.

**S.L.**

**Capitulo 8**

**A Primeira Consulta **

Uma semana depois, Luna estava pronta para sair do hospital. Scalamander era um bebê forte e muito lindo, fazendo seu pai babar por ele. Hermione tinha dado de presente uma manta azul para o bebê. Harry e Ginny tinham dado um guizo e uma pequena vassoura "para ver se ele gosta de Quidditch." – Disse Harry a Luna.

Quando Severus apareceu, para cumprimentar os Longbottoms, Neville disse, baixinho:

-Cara, agora é você que vai sofrer. – Severus ficou espantado e perguntou:

-Porquê?

-Quando Hermione começar com os desejos e pedir tudo e mais alguma coisa, você tem de fazer, senão ela vai dizer que o bebê irá nascer de acordo com seu desejo. Por exemplo, Luna me pediu tarte de amora às quatro da manhã. Tive de ir de propósito comprar no mundo trouxa, senão o bebê iria nascer com cara de amora. – Severus achou aquilo estranho, mas agradeceu o conselho de Neville e se foi embora para Hogwarts. Mesmo não dando aulas a tempo inteiro, ainda era vice-diretor.

Nos tempos livres, Severus e Hermione faziam uma lista e escreviam nomes para bebês. Também marcaram uma consulta, que ficou para o mês seguinte. Isso os deixava nervosos pois queriam saber o sexo do bebê. Como Severus andava mais irritado e Hermione ansiosa, Penny tinha de lhes dar, todas as noites poções calmantes. A notícia de Seeker já tinha sido esquecida e os problemas em St. Mungus eram feridas já curadas. Na opinião de Penny, o mês tinha passado rapidamente, mas para Severus e Hermione, era exatamente o contrário. Um dia antes da consulta, receberam uma carta, lhes relembrando da consulta. Eles mal dormiram nessa noite.

**OoOoO**

No dia da consulta, quando acordaram, se vestiram rapidamente e desceram as escadas, se dirigindo para a cozinha. Penny teve de lhes dar café, pois eles mal conseguiam engolir. Severus reparou que essa era a primeira vez, desde o mês passado, que Hermione mal tocava na comida. Cada dia que passava sua mulher tinha cada vez mais apetite. Se lembrou do que Neville lhe tinha dito sobre os desejos. Esperava que isso não acontecesse com sua mulher. Ele, possivelmente, não aguentaria. Excitados, aparataram em St. Mungus. Eram dez horas. Se dirigiram para a recepção. A recepcionista, quando os viu, ficou envergonhada. Hermione disse, amavelmente:

-Temos consulta agora para as 10 horas. – A recepcionista confirmou em suas anotações, as riscando de seguida:

-Sexto andar. – Severus olhou para ela e disse:

-Obrigado. – Enquanto andava por St. Mungus, recordações assolaram Severus. A guerra mágica, o ataque a St. Mungus, os mortos de Hogwarts, a reconstrução e inauguração do hospital. Já tinham passado seis anos desde esses acontecimentos. Severus, na altura, tinha achado que tinham feito bem criarem mais andares. Assim, o hospital ficava mais espaçoso. Enquanto se dirigiam para o sexto andar a pé, pois todos os elevadores estavam ocupados, todos que passavam por eles, os olhavam e comentavam. Hermione começou a ficar nervosa. Perguntou a seu marido, baixinho:

-Do que eles estão falando?

-Eles estão se perguntando o porquê de estarmos aqui, depois do que aconteceu no mês passado. – Revirou os olhos e continuou:

-E também do fato de sermos os heróis do mundo mágico. – Hermione ficou mais calma. Quando chegaram ao sexto andar, reparam um uma enorme placa, que dizia: " Área de Cuidados Maternais e Infantis". Foram recebidos pelo curandeiro Silver, que era um homem de estatura baixa, magro e, pela sua face, um homem alegre e divertido.

-Bom dia. – Disse o curandeiro. Sua voz era alegre.

-Bom dia. – Disseram Hermione e Severus.

-Entrem, por favor. – Convidou o curandeiro Silver, indicando uma sala. Quando entraram na sala e Hermione se estava sentando, foi chamada á atenção pelo curandeiro, que disse:

-Srª Snape, tem de se deitar aqui. – Apontou para uma maca. Hermione se deitou na maca e o curandeiro foi buscar um banco para ver a barriga de Hermione. Começou por lançar vários feitiços. De vez em quando, lhe mexia na barriga e lhe fazia várias perguntas: "Tem sentido dores?", "Tem feito muitos esforços?" , "Tem trabalhado até tarde?", "Tem sentido desejos?"… - A todas as perguntas, Hermione respondeu negativamente.

-Já está. – Disse o curandeiro, minutos depois. Esperou que Hermione se sentasse e começou a falar:

-Parabéns, vocês vão ser pais de um menino. – Hermione segurou um grito. Estava emocionada. Severus não podia acreditar. Iam mesmo ter um filho. Entrelaçaram suas mãos e continuaram a ouvir:

-O bebê está bem de saúde. Tem um fluxo de magia imenso. Podem ter a certeza que irá ser um grande bruxo. – Hermione e Severus sorriram – Podem ficar descansados. E aconselho á jovem mãe a comer bem e que não se enerve. Alguma dúvida, marquem uma consulta na recepção. Se levantaram e o curandeiro apertou a mão de Hermione e de Severus. Os acompanhou até á porta. Quando saíram da sala, Hermione questionou:

-Querido, que dia é hoje? – Severus pensou um pouco e respondeu:

-Vinte e sete. Porquê? – Hermione sorriu ao responder:

-Daqui a dois dias é o jantar na casa do Harry. - Severus revirou os olhos.

-Claro! Me tinha esquecido.

-Teremos que contar as novidades. – Falou Hermione, alegremente. Severus deu um pequeno sorriso perante a felicidade de Hermione. Perguntou:

-Vamos fazer compras ao Beco Diagonal?

-É sábado, Severus. Muita gente deve estar fazendo compras.

-Não faz mal. Vamos? – Incitou Severus. Hermione sorriu. Severus, aos poucos, estava mudando. E ela estava muito feliz. Foram para uma chaminé e disseram:

-Beco Diagonal! – Aparatararam na loja da Madame Malkin e ela os felicitou pelo bebê. Compraram algumas roupas e foram para as lojas seguintes. Em cada loja que passavam, compravam alguma coisa: Um ingrediente para uma poção, livros, brinquedos, entre outras coisas. Até passaram pelas Geminialidades Weasley, onde foram felicitados por George, e que lhes perguntou se queriam alguns de seus produtos. Eles negaram. Quando chegaram á mansão Snape, estavam cheios de sacos. A elfa foi ter com eles e questionou:

-Então? - Hermione respondeu, feliz:

-É um menino. – Penny bateu palmas de contentamento e disse:

-Que bom. Um menino para eu cuidar. – E depois disse, apontando para a mesa. - E o almoço tá pronto.

Hermione se sentou e começou a comer. Severus olhou para a mulher e reparou que ela comia um pouco mais depressa que o habitual.

Quando terminou, Severus ainda não tinha tocado na comida. Ela disse:

-Quero mais. – Severus decidiu começar a comer. Quando terminaram, Penny deu a Severus o "Profeta Diário", que o começou a ler com desconfiança. Mas não tinha nenhuma notícia sobre eles. Hermione começou por ver as compras. Mandou Penny lavar os ursos de pelúcia. Quando Severus acabou de ler o Profeta, disse:

-Nada de especial. – Hermione suspirou e seu marido lhe perguntou:

-Vamos para o quarto. Você precisa de descansar. – Penny se começou a rir. "Descansar?" – Pensou –" Duvido!"

Severus olhou para Penny, furioso, e perguntou, ironicamente:

-Algum problema? – Penny apertou os lábios para não se rir e respondeu:

-Nã-não. – Severus se virou para Hermione e ficou á espera da resposta. Hermione olhou maliciosamente para seu marido e disse:

-Claro! – Pegando em sua mulher ao colo, Severus correu escadas acima e foi para o quarto, pondo de seguida o um feitiço silenciador. Quando a porta do quarto bateu, Penny se começou a rir ás gargalhadas. Passado algum tempo, respirou fundo e começou a limpar a casa. Quando passava pelo quarto do casal, se ria baixinho. Lavou o chão e pôs os ursos de pelúcia a secar. Á noite, fez o jantar, que era salmão com arroz. Quando terminou de por a mesa, subiu as escadas e bateu á porta do quarto dos Snapes. Não obteve resposta.

"Estão tão entretidos que não ouviram." – Pensou a elfa, maliciosamente e se foi deitar.

**Continua….**

NT: Oi! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. O que vocês acharam da Penny? Sarcástica como Severus, não? Digam o que acharam. Bjs :D


	9. Chapter 9

**NT: **Oi! Espero que gostem. E obrigada por terem comentado o capítulo anterior.

**S.L.**

**Capitulo 9**

**O Primeiro Desejo**

Quando Severus e Hermione acordaram de manhã e desceram para tomar o café da manhã, encontraram uma elfa que os esperava, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Hermione ficou ruborizada, mas Severus nem ligou. Essa elfa não tinha remédio e a culpa era de Hermione, que a mimava demais. Comeram e Severus foi para Hogwarts, ver como as coisas estavam. Hermione foi para o ministério para tratar de assuntos de extrema importância. Nenhum dos dois foi para casa almoçar. Quando chegaram a casa, era hora de jantar. Penny já tinha tudo preparado. Foram tomar banho os dois e só saíram do banheiro porque Penny começou a gritar para que eles saíssem. Comeram e, de seguida, sentados no sofá, falaram sobre o dia atarefado que tiveram. Penny tirou a loiça da mesa e se despediu deles, indo dormir. Ficando mais um pouco na sala, Severus acariciava o pequeno volume na barriga de Hermione, enquanto ela estava dormindo. Olhou para o relógio e viu que eram onze da noite. Amanhã tinha de acordar cedo e ir para Hogwarts fazer uma poção. Um pestinha dos Hufflepuff tinha feito explodir um caldeirão com a poção Amortentia e metade da classe levou com o líquido, ficando apaixonada por ele. Embora Severus pensasse que o garoto merecia que metade da classe ficasse pegando o pé dele, sabia que os pais não iriam gostar nada. Pegou em Hermione e a levou para o quarto. A deitou e foi lavar os dentes. Quando se deitou a seu lado, a puxou para si e adormeceu.

**OoOoO**

Acordou com Hermione o chamando:

-Sev? – Severus odiava esse apelido. Abriu de imediato os olhos e olhou para sua mulher. Ela estava ansiosa.

-O que foi, querida? – Perguntou, preocupado.

-Quero pizza. – Disse Hermione, timidamente. Severus olhou para a mulher como se lhe tivesse nascido uma segunda cabeça.

-Onde quer que eu arranje pizza ás… - Conferiu o relógio – três da manhã?

-Severus Prince Snape, você quer que seu filho nasça em forma de pizza!? – Gritou Hermione, furiosa. Severus olhou para o semblante de Hermione e percebeu que ela não estava brincando. Amaldiçoando sua vida, se levantou, pegou em sua varinha e transfigurou sua roupa. De camisa verde escura, jeans negros, e de jaqueta da mesma cor, Severus pegou em dinheiro trouxa e aparatou para a pizzaria mais próxima. Entrou na loja e foi questionado pelo jovem funcionário, que estava atrás do balcão:

-Boa noite, o que deseja?

-Pizza. – Disse Snape, secamente. Estava cheio de sono. O funcionário o olhou nos olhos e lhe perguntou, erguendo dois dedos:

-Quantos dedos estou mostrando? – Severus pousou sua mão na cabeça. Estava começando a ter uma dor de cabeça.

-Tem dois dedos, mas isso não interessa. Eu quero uma pizza, porra! – O funcionário bufou e perguntou:

-Pensei que estivesse bêbado. Tá com uma cara… Mas quer uma pizza de quê? Temos várias qualidades…

-De qualquer coisa. É para a minha mulher. – Resmungou Severus. O funcionário sorriu, para confusão de Snape, e falou, como se fossem companheiros de longa data:

-Ah! Como eu o entendo. Todas as noites, homens desesperados vêm a esta loja comprar pizza para suas mulheres. – Pegou numa caixa, e a entregou a Snape, dizendo:

-E um cara tem de atender os desejos delas senão o bebê nasce em forma de pizza. – E se começou a rir. Severus ficou mais calmo. O garoto o estava entendendo. Perguntou:

-Quanto é?

-Seis libras. – Disse o funcionário. Severus pegou na carteira e lhe entregou o dinheiro.

-Obrigado. E boa sorte. – Disse o funcionário, piscando o olho para Snape.

-Obrigado. – Agradeceu Severus. Bem iria precisar. Saiu da loja e aparatou na sala. Subiu as escadas e quando entrou no quarto, sua mulher estava dormindo profundamente. Pensou: "O quê? Tive de ir ao mundo muggle buscar pizza para Hermione e ela adormeceu? Não pode!" Se dirigiu para sua mulher, a começou a abanar e a chamar.

-Hermione, querida. Trouxe a pizza para você, amor. - Lentamente, Hermione abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou. Olhou para seu marido e quando viu a caixa em suas mãos, se endireitou imediatamente. Sorriu e disse:

-Você trouxe mesmo! – Lhe tirou a caixa da pizza das mãos, a abriu e a cheirou.

-Que bom… - Murmurou. Seus olhos começaram a brilhar. Severus se apercebeu que qualquer coisa que ela pedisse, ele faria. Sua mulher comia a pizza devagar, saboreando cada pedacinho.

-Quer um pouco? – Perguntou, lhe estendendo uma fatia. Severus negou com a cabeça. Hermione continuou a comer. De vez em quando, soltava gemidos de satisfação. Estava realmente feliz. Quando terminou de comer a pizza, Severus retirou a caixa de seu colo e a pos perto da porta. Se dirigiu para sua mulher e a beijou. Hermione o agarrou e o puxou para si, o fazendo se deitar na cama. O abraçou e adormeceu de imediato. Severus apagou a luz e, na escuridão, percebeu que os próximos meses seriam muito atribulados.

**Continua….**

NT: Oi! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Reviews serão bem vindos. Bjs :D


	10. Chapter 10

**NT: **Oi! Espero que gostem. E obrigada por terem comentado o capítulo anterior.

**S.L.**

**Capitulo 10 **

**Novos Rumos**

Severus acordou e observou sua mulher, que dormia profundamente a seu lado. Se levantou devagar. Estava com dores de cabeça. Foi tomar banho. A água quente, que caia por seu corpo, o relaxava. Quando saiu do banheiro, se sentia mais relaxado. Se vestiu e pegou na caixa da pizza. A olhando, viu que era Pizza a La Carbonara, a preferida de Hermione.

"Ainda bem que Hermione não é esquisita com a comida." – Pensou Severus. Suspirou e um pensamento terrível passou por sua mente. "E se ela não tivesse gostado? Por Merlin, estava ferrado."

Fechou a porta do quarto devagar e desceu as escadas. Foi para a cozinha e deitou o caixa no lixo. Olhou para o relógio e viu que eram sete da manhã. Penny chegou á cozinha e disse, com voz alegre:

-Bom dia, Sr. Snape. – Penny o olhou e viu que estava com a cabeça deitada na mesa. Soube imediatamente o que se passava. Isso era sinal de dores de cabeça. Penny já o conhecia desde que Severus a trouxe para casa, com uns dias de vida. Na altura, com vinte e três anos, Severus ainda era um comensal da morte, mas era diferente dos outros. Era bondoso com os elfos. Ela se lembrava que, graças a Snape, sabia ler, escrever e fazer poções. Ela duvidava que mais algum elfo fizesse isso. Severus resmungou, a tirando de seus pensamentos:

-Poção. – Penny aparatou no laboratório e viu o antídoto em cima de uma prateleira. Pegou nele e aparatou na cozinha. Severus ergueu a cabeça e viu o frasco em cima da mesa. Tirou a tampa e bebeu o líquido, fazendo uma careta de seguida. A poção tinha efeitos imediatos. Se ergueu e pegou em uma torrada cheia de marmelada, que Penny já tinha feito e a comeu. Não sentia muita fome. Quando se estava dirigindo para a lareira, Penny perguntou:

-Já vai embora?

-Sim. Tenho muita coisa que fazer em Hogwarts. – E desapareceu. Entrou na sua sala e foi para o laboratório. Bateu á porta e o colega a abriu. O seu substituto era um jovem de vinte anos, alto e moreno. Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram ao ver Snape á sua frente. Se afastou da porta e o deixou entrar. Severus sentiu o odor do antidoto da poção Amortentia. Olhando em volta, viu que a poção já estava feita.

-Senhor… - Começou Snape.

-Peterson. Edmund Peterson. – Disse o jovem, ansiosamente.

-Sr. Peterson, já fez o antidoto sem o meu supervisionamento? Não o devia ter feito. – Edmund apertou os lábios com força.

-Sim, como sou um mestre de poções, penso que tenho o direito. E até lhe poupei trabalho. – Snape se aproximou do balcão e olhou com atenção para a poção. Realmente, á primeira vista, estava muito bem feita. O brilho da poção e o cheiro eram os caraterísticos. Analisou os ingredientes com atenção. Parecia estar tudo correto. Pegou em alguns materiais e começou a experimentar a poção. Quando terminou, pegou em um frasco, o encheu e disse:

-A poção está correta. Por mim, pode ser administrada nos alunos. – Peterson sorriu em resposta. Pegaram em vários frascos e os encheram. Saíram do laboratório e se dirigiram para a enfermaria. Os corredores estavam com alguns alunos, que se dirigiam para o Salão Nobre. Quando entraram na enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey os viu e suspirou aliviada. Imediatamente se dirigiu para eles e pegou nos frascos. A enfermaria estava cheia de alunos. Pomfrey se encaminhou para cada um e lhes deu o antídoto para beber. A pouco e pouco, os alunos começaram deixar de ter aquele ar de apaixonado que a poção lhes dava. Estavam a melhorar. Alguns, lentamente, até se começaram a levantar, confusos:

-E o Hufflepuff responsável? – Perguntou Severus ao seu colega.

-O castigo dele é limpar todos os livros da biblioteca. – Severus sorriu e disse:

-Duvido que Madame Pince deixe. – E se começou a rir. Edmund sorriu em resposta. Já tinha conhecido Madame Pince e ela era muito rígida, até com os professores. Madame Pomfrey se aproximou deles e disse:

-Já está tudo bem. – Severus e Edmund acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça e saíram da enfermaria. Caminhando calmamente pelos corredores, Severus comentou:

-Hoje vou assistir às suas aulas. Espero que não se importe.

-Claro que não! – Exclamou Edmund – Até me sinto orgulhoso.

-Soube que estudou em Beauxbatons.

-Ah, sim! Eu sempre amei estudar naquela escola. – Revelou Edmund – Mas não tem vagas para mim. – E ficou em silêncio. Severus percebeu o que Edmund queria era dar aulas em Beauxbatons. Disse calmamente:

-Se você demonstrar as capacidades de um mestre de Poções, talvez eu escreva para a escola, o recomendando. – O rosto de Edmund se iluminou:

-Sério? – Severus acenou afirmativamente. Se dirigiram para as masmorras e começaram a preparar as aulas do sétimo, quarto e segundo anos.

-Quais são as casas? – Perguntou Severus.

-Slytherin e Gryffindor. – Disse Edmund e sua voz tremeu. Severus percebeu. Dar aulas duplas a essas casas dava sempre uma dor de cabeça a qualquer professor. Quando os alunos do sétimo ano chegaram, Edmund começou a dar a aula. Severus, com um pergaminho e uma pena nas mãos, começou a fazer anotações. Percebeu que Edmund tinha uma naturalidade impressionante para ensinar. As aulas passavam em um instante. Quando a ultima aula da manhã acabou, Severus se dirigiu para seu colega e disse:

-Estou muito impressionado consigo, Sr. Peterson. Se continuar assim, lhe darei carta branca em um instante. – Edmund sorriu. Ser elogiado por Severus Snape era raro. Se dirigiram para o Salão Nobre, onde todos os alunos estavam comendo e falando divertidamente. Severus percebeu, quando a comida veio para á sua frente, que estava cheio de fome. Minerva se dirigiu a Severus e perguntou:

-O que você acha do novo professor?

-Ele dá muito bem as aulas. Gosto dele. – Admitiu Severus. Minerva ficou um pouco surpresa, mas não disse nada.

-Preciso de falar com você. – Severus, que estava dando sua primeira garfada, parou e perguntou:

-Problemas? – Minerva encolheu os ombros e disse:

-Nada de especial. – Severus olhou para os alunos e pensou: "Esses cabeças ocas só me dão problemas." E continuou a comer. Quando terminou de almoçar, se levantou e acompanhou Minerva.

**OoOoO**

Quando chegou a casa, Severus viu Hermione com um vestido vermelho, justo, que mostrava sua pequena barriga. Se aproximou dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Onde você vai toda provocante?

-Eu estava esperando meu marido para irmos jantar a casa de Harry. – Disse Hermione, marotamente. Severus beijou seu pescoço e disse:

-Já venho. – Subiu as escadas a correr e entrou em seu quarto. Retirou a roupa e foi tomar banho. Quando saiu, pegou em uma camisa castanha e umas jeans azuis. Desceu as escadas e se dirigiu a sua mulher. Deram um pequeno beijo e entraram na lareira. Gritaram:

-Mansão Potter. - Quando entraram na sala, Harry foi ter com eles e cumprimentou Hermione. Olhou para Severus e disse:

-Oi! Tudo bem? – Severus respondeu:

-Sim, Potter. E com você? - Ginny, que estava na cozinha, veio a correr ter com Hermione e exclamou:

-Então? É menino ou menina? – Hermione sorriu. Draco, Neville, Kingsley, Luna, que estava ninando seu filho, e Astória se levantaram do sofá e ficaram á espera da resposta. Hermione sorriu e quando estava para responder, a lareira foi ativada e Ron apareceu acompanhado por uma mulher. Todos a reconheceram de imediato. Era Hannah Abbott.

-Oi! – Cumprimentaram eles.

-Espero que não se importem que tenha trazido Hannah. – Comentou Ron naturalmente, embora estivesse envergonhado.

-Na boa. – Disse Harry, sorrindo. Enquanto olhava para o novo casal, Severus percebeu que Lavender Brown pertencia ao passado.

-Venham. – Convidou Ginny – O jantar já está pronto. As panelas flutuaram para a sala. Quando todos se sentaram, Luna perguntou:

-Qual é o sexo da criança? – Todos olharam para Hermione, em expectativa. Hermione e Severus sorriram e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

-É um menino. – Os momentos seguintes, para Severus, deram a sensação de que tinha caído uma bomba na casa dos Potter. Mas todos se levantaram e praticamente se atiraram a eles, os abraçando e dizendo:

-Parabéns! – Para alguns ainda era difícil imaginar Snape como pai. Hermione e Severus estavam sendo sufocados pelos abraços. Harry os libertou e disse, para todos:

-Larguem-nos, senão eles ainda morrem de asfixia. – Lentamente, todos os largaram. Quando foram completamente libertados, Severus bufou, mas nada disse. Se sentaram e começaram a jantar. O puré de batata com frango caseiro estava maravilhoso. Quando terminaram de jantar, Harry trouxe uma garrafa de champanhe e serviu todos, menos Hermione, que bebeu água. Ergueram os copos e disseram:

-Ao filho de Severus e Hermione. – E beberam. Ron beijou Hannah e todos ficaram espantados a olhar para eles. Ron revirou os olhos e disse:

-Sim, nós namoramos. – Harry se começou a rir e disse:

-Isso é ótimo. Quer dizer que esqueceu aquela vadia? - Ron ficou confuso e perguntou:

-Que vadia?

-Lavender. – Disse Ginny. Ron bufou e disse:

-Ela para mim já não é nada. Nenhuma namorada minha machuca minha família e meus amigos.

-Apoiado. – Disse Draco, espantando todos. Pela primeira vez, Draco concordava com Ron. Esse jantar ia ser épico. Severus olhou para Hermione, que olhava fixamente para a parede.

-Querida, o que foi? – Todos olharam para Hermione. Ela olhou para Severus ansiosamente e disse:

-Quero sorvete. – Severus quase que caiu para trás. Harry se começou a rir e Hermione gritou, furiosa:

-VOCÊ QUER QUE MEU FILHO NASÇA COM CARA DE SORVETE? – Harry perdeu a cor e Ginny falou, se dirigindo para a cozinha:

-Calma, eu tenho sorvete. – Olhou para os homens e viu que todos esperavam ansiosos que ela trouxesse o sorvete. Quando chegou com o sorvete, o entregou a Hermione e só ai eles respiraram. Hermione comia o sorvete com desejo e todos olharam para Severus, que disse simplesmente:

-Hormônios. – E todos perceberam que Severus ia sofrer muito com os desejos de Hermione.

**Continua….**

NT: Oi! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Reviews serão bem vindos. Bjs :D


	11. Chapter 11

**NT: **Oi! Espero que gostem. E obrigada por terem comentado o capítulo anterior.

**S.L.**

**Capitulo 11**

**A Crise de Choro de Hermione**

Severus estava exausto. Hermione só estava grávida de seis meses, mas o estava matando com os desejos. Dessa vez, tinha sido acordado às quatro da manhã, para comprar figos com queijo. "Onde é que irei arranjar figos com queijo?" – Pensou Severus, em choque, enquanto se vestia. Fechou a porta do quarto, devagar e desceu as escadas. Se dirigiu para a cozinha e pegou em uma garrafa de água. Estava quase aparatando, quando Penny apareceu e lhe perguntou:

-Algum problema, Sr. Snape? – Severus respirou fundo e puxou uma cadeira, se sentando de seguida.

-Hermione quer figos com queijo. Onde irei arranjar figos com queijo às quatro da manhã?

-Eu sei. – Disse Penny, se dirigindo de imediato para um armário e retirou de lá meia dúzia de figos. De seguida, os lavou e os cortou ao meio. Pegou em uma frigideira antiaderente e a pôs ao lume. Adicionou açúcar á frigideira e juntou os figos com a parte cortada virada para baixo. Olhou para Snape, que a fitava espantado e disse:

-A Srª Snape me ensinou a fazer essa receita no ano passado. Ela me contou que, quando era criança, amava essa comida. – Snape acenou afirmativamente e ficou á espera que os figos ficassem prontos. Penny deixou os figos caramelizarem e ficarem com uma cor dourada. De seguida, retirou os figos da frigideira e os colocou em um prato. Foi ao frigorífico, e retirou o queijo. Cobriu cada meio figo com queijo e esperou que, com o calor, o queijo derretesse.

Penny viu que Snape tinha umas olheiras profundas, mas nada disse. Se sentou a seu lado e começou a falar do que tinha lido no Pasquim. Snape a escutava com atenção. Por fim, ela perguntou:

-Acha que esses animais que tanto eles falam, existem mesmo? – Severus negou com a cabeça, convictamente.

-Duvido, Penny. Nenhum livro, nem uma pesquisa falam sobre esses animais que os Lovegood tanto referem. – Penny olhou para o prato e viu que o queijo já tinha derretido. Se levantou, com Snape a imitando, e foi buscar o prato. Lhe entregando, disse:

-Veja lá se dorme um pouco. Tá com uma cara terrível. A ultima vez que o vi assim foi quando fazia o papel de espião para Dumbledore. – Snape pegou no prato e nada disse. Sempre que se lembrava de Dumbledore, ficava triste e cheio de raiva. Não perdoava o diretor por o ter mandado matar. Mas também não se perdoava por ter aceitado essa insanidade, embora falasse sempre com seu quadro.

Subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto. Como sempre, Hermione estava dormindo. Revirou os olhos e se aproximou dela, a abanando.

-Hermione, querida. – Disse calmamente. – Aqui está o que você pediu.

Hermione acordou e olhou para o prato. O beijou no rosto e pegou no prato, começando a comer. A expressão de êxtase de Hermione era o suficiente para por Severus mais descansado. Ele, no casamento tinha prometido fazer Hermione feliz, para sempre. E tentava, a todo o custo, cumprir sua promessa, embora fosse difícil. Quando Hermione terminou de comer, lhe entregou o prato e disse:

-Obrigada. – E se deitou, adormecendo de seguida. Severus pousou o prato no cômodo e pensou, enquanto retirava a roupa com um feitiço: "Essa mulher me vai matar de cansaço mesmo antes do bebê nascer. " – Vestiu o pijama e se deitou ao lado de Hermione, adormecendo de imediato.

**OoOoO**

Quando acordou, Severus olhou para o relógio e viu que eram 7h30. Se levantou de imediato e pensou: "Droga, estou atrasado!". Foi para o banheiro e começou a fazer a barba. De seguida foi tomar banho. Quando saiu do banheiro, se vestiu rapidamente e desceu as escadas. Penny já tinha feito seu café da manhã.

-Bom dia, Sr. Snape. – Disse Penny, enquanto punha o café e as torradas na mesa.

-Bom dia, Penny. – Disse Snape, se sentando. Comeu rapidamente e se dirigiu para a lareira, aparatando nas masmorras. Ia dar aulas de Poções aos Gryffindor e Hufflepuff do quinto ano e aos Slytherin e Ravenclaw do segundo. Pegou nos materiais e foi dar as aulas. Quando estava se dirigindo para a sala, ouviu a voz de Minerva, o chamando:

-Severus, espere. Quero falar com você. – Severus olhou para trás e viu Mc Gonagall correndo até ele. Quando parou á sua frente, Severus perguntou:

-O que se passa, Minerva?

-Nada, Severus. – Respondeu a diretora, com um sorriso – Só quero saber como está Hermione.

-Está ótima. E o bebê também. – Minerva hesitou um pouco, mas depois retirou do bolso um saco com feijões de todos os sabores e disse:

-Apanhei um aluno a comer na minha aula! – Severus fez uma expressão de indignação. Minerva continuou:

-Ele, como castigo vai limpar a sala de transfiguração, sem magia. Mas eu não sei o que irei fazer com esse saquinho. Você quer? – Perguntou, ansiosa por se livrar do saco.

Severus hesitou um pouco. Ele gostava de feijões de todos os sabores. Principalmente de caramelo. Mas nunca disse a ninguém. Vendo a hesitação de Severus, Minerva lhe pôs o saco nas mãos e disse:

-Vai ter aulas, agora? – Severus olhou admirado para a diretora e demorou a responder:

-Bom…sim, sim, vou ter.

-Muito bem, Severus. Não o aborreço mais. – E Minerva se foi embora. Severus guardou o saquinho e abriu a porta da sala, se preparando para dar aulas aos cabeças ocas. Em sua opinião, os alunos, cada ano que passava, estavam cada vez mais desatentos e, alguns, malcriados. Quando terminou as aulas da manhã, estava desejoso para que o dia acabasse e ir para sua casa. Almoçou e foi dar um passeio perto da floresta proibida. Passou pelo lago, se sentou na areia e começou a ver o ondular da água. Era relaxante. E o vento que batia em seus cabelos, lhe dava uma sensação de liberdade. Quando eram três horas, se levantou calmamente e se dirigiu para Hogwarts, para assistir a mais uma aula de Poções do Professor Peterson. Quando chegou á sala, os alunos estavam pegando nos materiais. Peterson veio ter com ele e lhe entregou um papel, dizendo:

-Estive fazendo uma pesquisa e encontrei dados interessantes sobre a Poção Mata Cão. Pode confirmar. – E começou a dar a aula.

Se sentando no fundo da sala, Severus começou a ler a pesquisa. Explicava uma das formas de realizar a poção com mais rapidez. Na opinião de Severus, estava excelente.

Começou a fazer as anotações dessa aula. Vendo o modo como Peterson ensinava, Severus teve a certeza que ele seria um excelente mestre de Poções. Observou as anotações anteriores que realizou e, pegando em um pergaminho, começou a escrever uma carta de recomendação:

"_Excelentíssima Diretora da Academia de Beauxbatons,_

_O Senhor Edmund Peterson trabalhou sob minha supervisão durante algumas semanas como Mestre de Poções. O seu trabalho incluía dar aulas e realizar estoques para a enfermaria._

_Fiquei impressionado com sua capacidade de dar as aulas e de como realizava as poções. Me provou ser um conhecedor de poções e um bom pesquisador. Suas pesquisas sempre foram minuciosas e claras e os fatos sempre verificados._

_Aliás, suas pesquisas poderão até ajudar as pessoas a melhorar sua vida._

_Ele é, em geral um mestre de Poções consciente e capaz. Tenho a certeza absoluta que virá a ser um excelente professor._

_O recomendo vivamente para o cargo,_

_Severus Snape, mestre de Poções da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts" _

Quando terminou de escrever a carta, Severus sorriu. Sabia que Edmund ficaria extasiado ao saber que seu estágio terminou. Quando a aula terminou, se dirigiu a Edmund e lhe entregou a carta e a pesquisa. Edmund, confuso, a abriu a leu. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios e abraçou Snape, dizendo:

-Obrigado. Muito obrigado. – Snape o abraçou de volta. Quando se afastaram, Edmund pegou em seus materiais e saiu da sala. Severus foi para o seu gabinete, pegou em pó de flú e gritou:

-Mansão Snape.

**OoOoO**

Quando entrou na mansão, viu Hermione na sala, escrevendo. Se aproximou dela e deu um selinho.

-O que está fazendo? – Perguntou.

-Escrevendo nomes para o nosso filho. – Severus puxou uma cadeira e se sentou á beira de sua mulher. Retirou do bolso o saquinho com os feijões. Hermione parou de escrever e abriu o saquinho, começando a comer, um a um, os feijões. Enquanto ela comia, Severus olhou para a lista.

Hermione já tinha escrito vários nomes: Albert, Anthony, Harold, Jackson, Christian, Colton, Cory, Larry, Harry, Ronald, Malcolm, Peter, Ralph, Wilson… eram alguns da lista.

-Se Lily estivesse aqui, ela nos ajudaria. – Confessou Snape. Hermione parou de comer um feijãozinho castanho, com sabor a canela e olhou para o marido, com os olhos brilhando. Severus percebeu que não deveria ter dito isso. Hermione respirou fundo e perguntou, com as lágrimas começando a cair:

-Você ainda a ama? A mãe de Harry? – Severus hesitou a responder, observando a reação da mulher.

Hermione, vendo que ele não respondia, começou a soluçar. Ele a abraçou e começou a fazer carinho em seus cabelos.

-Lily foi a pessoa mais importante para mim. Eu a amo muito. – Os soluços de Hermione aumentaram. Severus a afastou de si. Os olhos de Hermione estavam vermelhos e ele se recriminou por isso. Completou:

-Pensei que estava apaixonado por ela, mas estava enganado. Quando demos o nosso primeiro beijo, Hermione, eu percebi que Lily era como uma irmã para mim. Eu a amo, mas como uma irmã. – E beijou Hermione. Um beijo intenso, que dava a sensação que todo o desejo por ela estava inserido ali. Quando se afastaram, Hermione sorria e Snape disse:

-Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim, Hermione. Se lhe acontecesse alguma coisa, eu nunca me perdoaria.

-Eu te amo. – Falou Hermione. Severus se levantou e ergueu sua mulher da cadeira. A beijou no pescoço, a fazendo suspirar. De mãos dadas, subiram as escadas e foram para o quarto. Penny, que estava na cozinha fazendo um bolo, olhou para as escadas e disse:

-Pronto. Já não vai haver jantar. – Pôs o bolo no forno e foi para a sala. Se sentou no sofá e começou a ler "Os Miseráveis, de Victor Hugo.

**Continua….**

NT: Oi! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Reviews serão bem vindos. Bjs :D


	12. Chapter 12

**NT: **Oi! Desculpem a demora, mas eu tive uns problemas de saúde, que me impossibilitaram de atualizar mais cedo. Espero que gostem. E obrigada por terem comentado o capítulo anterior.

**S.L.**

**Capitulo 12**

**Pequenas Mudanças**

Os dias passavam e Hermione estava cada vez mais feliz. Se sentia bem, só com alguns enjoos e desejos, mas ao sentir o bebê se mexendo dentro de si, esquecia tudo.

Ela e seu marido tinham ido a uma consulta de tarde e, pela primeira vez tinham escutado o batimento do bebê. Ficaram emocionados.

O curandeiro lhes tinha dito que o bebê não tinha nenhum problema e que ia ser um parto normal. Sua barriga estava grande e Severus a acariciava, satisfeito.

Hermione reparou que, aos pouco, seu marido estava mudando. Mas, estranhamente, só ela percebia. Seu marido andava mais carinhoso e menos resmungão.

Quando chegaram a casa, viram Penny a correr loucamente atrás de uma coruja negra e, depois repararam que a mesa da sala estava cheia de cartas.

-Para! – Gritava Penny – Você tá me sujando a casa! – Severus pegou na varinha e exclamou, apontando para a coruja:

-Petrificus Totalus! – A coruja caiu duramente em cima do sofá e Penny foi buscar a carta que ela tinha presa na perna. Hermione apontou para a mesa e perguntou:

-Mais cartas? – Severus retirou a carta das mãos de Penny e disse, enquanto lia a carta:

-A família Stewarts está nos felicitando pelo bebê. – Resmungou entredentes e Hermione pegou em uma carta, que estava aberta.

-Temos de lhes agradecer. – Falou naturalmente e Severus exclamou, furioso:

-Nem pensar! Estou farto de escrever.

Nas ultimas semanas, o casal Snape tinha recebido centenas de cartas os felicitando pelo bebê. A primeira reação de Severus era queimar tudo, mas Hermione não deixava e ele tinha de escrever uma carta a agradecer.

-Comece a escrever _agora_ que eu e Penny vamos comprar o berço para o bebê. – E elas aparataram, deixando Severus bufando de raiva. Pegou em um pergaminho, em penas e tinta e começou a escrever uma resposta apresentável para enviar. Se sentia cansado. Tinha dormido mal na noite passada, pois Hermione o tinha acordado para que lhe fizesse uma massagem. Escreveu uma simples resposta, com sua fina caligrafia:

"_Excelentíssima Família Stewart,_

_Eu, Severus Prince Snape e sua mulher, Hermione Jane G. Snape, ficamos agradados com a carta que escreveram. Agradecemos esse gesto de boa vontade. _

_Assinado,_

_Severus e Hermione Snape"_

Abriu a próxima carta, leu e escreveu o mesmo. Durante bastante tempo foi o que Severus esteve fazendo.

**OoOoO**

A mão de Severus doía tanto, que decidiu parar de escrever. Olhou para o pequeno molho de cartas que ainda tinha de ler e suspirou. Só Hermione o obrigaria a escrever cartas de agradecimento. Com um simples gesto, afastou os pergaminhos de si e se levantou. A lareira foi ativada e Severus ficou atento, vendo sair de dentro dela Draco Malfoy.

-Oi, padrinho! – Exclamou Draco. – Como vai?

-Oi, Draco. Eu estou péssimo. – Desabafou Severus – Estou farto de escrever.

-Então porque não diz isso para Hermione? – Perguntou Draco, confuso. – E a elfa que escreva.

-Ela me põe de _castigo._ – Draco fitou o padrinho por vários segundos, antes de se rir. Severus fitou o afilhado, furioso. Ele o devia apoiar, não zoar.

-Por Merlin. – Disse Draco, sarcasticamente, passados uns minutos. – Essa foi boa. O grande Severus Snape com medo de ficar sem a sua sessão de _sexo._

E riu ainda mais. Severus cruzou os braços e resmungou:

-Você devia estar me apoiando, não zoando de mim. – Draco parou de rir e disse:

-Então, padrinho. Você quer ir ao Beco Diagonal? Não vamos para minha casa porque Astória está com suas amigas e não quer ser incomodada.

Severus hesitou um pouco, quando viu Lizzy entrando pela janela. Suspirou e foi a uma gaveta e pegou em uma pena rápida. Fez um movimento com a varinha e, automaticamente, ela começou a escrever. Olhou para Draco e perguntou:

-Como você está?

-Vou bem. – Respondeu Draco, que se tinha sentado no sofá e olhava para a decoração da sala.

-É verdade que está tirando um curso de fotografia no mundo muggle? – Perguntou Severus, curioso. Astória tinha lhe enviado uma carta á dois dias, lhe contando as novidades.

-Sim. – Respondeu Draco, olhando para o vazio. Severus perguntou, começando a ficar enervado com a falta de reação de seu afilhado:

-O que você está vendo?

-Foi Hermione que decorou a sala, né? – Perguntou Draco, não ouvindo a pergunta de Snape.

-Sim, porquê? – Questionou, desconfiado.

-Está bem decorada. – Respondeu Draco. Tentando perceber o que Draco estava vendo, Severus foi para a beira da porta e começou a olhar a sala. Estava dividida pela sala de estar e a sala de jantar. Era espaçosa e a parede era de cor branca. Tinha alguns quadros decorativos e também dos pais de Hermione. Reparou que as janelas estavam abertas, circulando um pouco de ar fresco e que faziam ondulação nos cortinados. Tinham uma estante castanha clara encostada á parede, com uma televisão, um rádio, com cd´s ao seu lado, um DVD. Ao lado da televisão estava um pequeno vaso com uma rosa de plástico. Objetos que só Hermione usava. Os sofás eram de cor cinzenta e tinham algumas almofadas. Á sua frente, tinha uma mesa branca, empilhada de revistas e jornais antigos. Ao seu lado esquerdo, tinha um candeeiro de pé. Olhou para a sala de jantar e viu que a mesa estava empilhada de cartas. Era uma mesa relativamente pequena, só com quatro cadeiras e estava sob um tapete de cor negro. Fixado á parede, em cima da mesa, estava um simples candeeiro. Tinham também um pequeno armário, para guardar os documentos. Ao lado do armário estava a lareira, decorada com alguns jarros com pó de flú. Não percebendo o que Draco estava observando, se dirigiu para a mesa e viu que as respostas já estavam escritas. Com um movimento na varinha, guardou as respostas em envelopes e as entregou a Lizzy, que saiu de imediato da sala.

Olhou para o afilhado e perguntou:

-Vamos embora? – Draco saiu de seu transe e disse:

-Vamos. – Se levantou e se dirigiram para a lareira. Pegou em pó de flú e exclamou:

-Diagonal!

Aparataram no pub de Tom e ele, ao os ver, exclamou:

-Boa tarde! Vocês… – Mas foi interrompido por Draco, que disse:

-Não precisamos de nada, obrigado.

Se dirigiram para a parede e Draco pegou na varinha, começando a contar os tijolos da parede com a varinha.

-Três para cima…dois para o lado…- Murmurou. Bateu na parede três vezes com a ponta da varinha e os tijolos estremeceram, começando a se mover. No meio apareceu um buraquinho, que se foi alargando cada vez mais. Um segundo depois se viram diante de um arco bastante grande, que abria para uma rua de pedras irregulares, serpeava e desaparecia de vista. Atravessaram o arco e olharam em volta do Beco Diagonal. Repararam que estava mais cheio que o habitual. Algumas pessoas que passavam por eles lhes acenavam, outras os ignoravam. Estava um pouco de vento, fazendo com que suas capas esvoaçassem atrás deles. Caminhavam naturalmente, passando por livrarias e lanchonetes.

-Há muito tempo que não usava o pub de Tom para vir ao Beco Diagonal. – Admitiu Severus. – Normalmente aparato diretamente.

-Eu também. – Disse Draco – Por isso é que achei melhor virmos por esse sítio.

Estavam passando pelo Três Vassouras, quando Draco falou:

-Vamos entrar? – Severus acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e se dirigiram para o Três Vassouras. Quando abriram a porta do pub, as pessoas imediatamente se viraram para os olhar. Draco avançou, não ligando aos olhares que lhes lançavam. Se sentaram longe da porta, virados um para o outro. Madame Rosemerta, veio até eles e falou:

-Há tanto tempo que não os vejo. Desde a queda de Você-Sabe- Quem. Como estão?

-Bem, obrigado. E a senhora? – Falou Severus, ignorando o calafrio que passou em seu corpo ao se lembrar do ultimo encontro entre ele e Voldemort.

-Estou ótima. E como vai o bebê? Já tem nome?

-O bebê está ótimo. Mas ainda não tem nome.

-Que pena. Mas ainda estão a tempo. – Disse Madame Rosemerta. E perguntou:

-O que desejam?

-Dois Uísques de Fogo? – Falou Draco, olhando para Severus, á procura de uma resposta negativa.

-Sim. – Afirmou Severus.

-Dois galeões. – Eles retiraram o dinheiro de seus bolsos e lhe entregaram. Madame Rosemerta se afastou deles para ir atender outros clientes e Draco bufou, antes de falar:

-Sempre que veem falar connosco, mencionam o nome do Lord das Trevas.

-Eles sabem que nós fomos Comensais. - Disse Severus, olhando em volta do pub. As pessoas que olhavam para eles rapidamente desviaram o olhar.

-Infelizmente. – Disse Draco, olhando para a parede. Ficaram uns momentos em silêncio, recordando suas épocas de Comensal, quando Madame Rosemerta veio ter com eles, com duas garrafas nas mãos e as pousou na mesa. Severus agradeceu:

-Obrigado. – Rosemerta sorriu e se afastou. Os homens beberam um pouco de Uísque e Severus pediu:

-Me fala um pouco do seu curso. – Draco pensou um pouco antes de responder:

-Você sabe que eu sempre gostei de fotografia, mesmo quando meu pai achava que era uma profissão indigna de um Malfoy.

-Sim, eu sei. – Disse Severus, com impaciência. – Mas porque é que você não tirou o curso aqui, no mundo mágico?

Draco baixou a cabeça, antes de responder:

-Ela não deixou. – Severus quase se engasgou ao ouvir a resposta de seu afilhado. Pousou a garrafa na mesa e perguntou, confuso:

-Ela? Ela quem? Como assim?

-A diretora do _Profeta Diário._ – Respondeu Draco, com naturalidade, mas seu olhar transmitia a dor que sentia ao dizer essas palavras.

-A Marietta Edgecombre? – Perguntou Severus. Draco acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

-Mas porquê?

-Disse que eu não tinha as competências necessárias para ser um fotógrafo! – Exclamou Draco, furioso – Tretas! O que ela queria dizer é que não queria contratar um ex-Comensal da Morte!

As pessoas que estavam no bar pararam de falar e olharam para eles.

-Mas isso é uma estupidez! - Exclamou Severus, com uma onda de fúria o atravessando. – Então eu não seria professor em Hogwarts!

-Eu sei! – Exclamou Draco, furioso – Não precisa de me dizer!

Se fitaram por uns momentos, tentando normalizar suas respirações. O pub estava em silêncio, os observando.

-Você tem de fazer alguma coisa, Draco!

-Não! Chega, padrinho! Estou bem no mundo muggle! – Severus agarrou com as duas mãos a garrafa, tentando se controlar. Respirou fundo várias vezes e depois disse:

-Ok. Se você o diz. Eu não falo mais nada. – Draco o fitou por uns momentos, antes de continuar:

-Arranjei uns contatos nu mundo muggle e entrei em um curso de 7 semanas. Tenho aulas uma vez por semana, durante duas horas.

-Á quanto tempo está tirando o curos?

-Comecei na semana passada.

-E você gosta?

-É …diferente. – Admitiu Draco – O problema é que não se pode utilizar magia. Mas, de resto, o curso é muito bom. – Severus acenou com a cabeça, o entendendo. Olhou para a porta a tempo de ver uma mulher e um homem entrando. Percebeu de imediato que era a Marietta Edgecombre e Harold Diggle. Olhou para Draco e disse:

-Olhe quem eles são. – Draco se virou e, ao os ver, exclamou:

-Droga! Que azar! – Severus se levantou e, ao passar por Draco, disse:

-Vou falar com ela.

-Nem pensar! – Exclamou Draco, agarrando seu braço – Vai haver uma discussão feia e eu não quero assistir.

-Então vá embora. – Falou Severus e se desvencilhou do agarre de seu afilhado. Se dirigiu para Marietta e ela, ao o ver, arregalou os olhos, assustada.

- Edgecombre. – Começou Severus, sorrindo inconscientemente ao ver a camada de maquilhagem do rosto de Marietta, que tentava, inutilmente, esconder a azaração de Hermione – Ainda bem que a vejo.

Marietta trocou um olhar assustado com Harold e falou:

-Boa tarde, professor Snape. Co-como vai?

-Vou bem, mas nós precisamos de conversar…

-Eu não tenho nada que conversar com o senhor. – Interrompeu ela, assustada.

-Tem, sim! Bom, eu soube que não aceitou meu afilhado, Draco Malfoy, no curso de fotografia do _Profeta Diário_, devido ao seu passado como Comensal da Morte.

-Nã-não. Eu só não o aceitei porque ele não tem as com-competências necessárias para ser um fotógrafo. – Marietta estava tão branca, que parecia que ia desmaiar.

-Eu discordo. - Confessou Severus, cruzando os braços. – Eu penso que Draco tem essas competências. Aliás, eu penso que ele seria um dos melhores fotógrafos do curso. – Descruzou os braços e encolheu os ombros ao dizer:

-Mas o _Profeta _é que perdeu. – E se afastou, deixando Marietta vermelha de vergonha. As pessoas que assistiam á conversa, ora concordavam com as palavras de Severus, ora discordavam. Severus se sentou e pegou na garrafa, começando a beber. Draco fitou o padrinho, abismado.

-Bem, – Confessou Severus, depois de pousar a garrafa na mesa – podia ter sido pior.

Draco, em resposta, começou a beber o seu Uísque.

-Ao menos não destruíram o meu pub. – Disse Madame Rosemerta, que se tinha aproximado deles sem que eles se apercebessem.

-Verdade. – Falou Draco. Acabaram de beber o Uísque e se levantaram. Severus sentiu o frasco da Poção contra os enjoos a baloiçar dentro do bolso. Essa poção tinha sido feita especialmente para Hermione, quando ela se sentia mal. Se dirigiram para a saída,

com todos os olhares postos neles. Quando a porta se fechou, Draco confessou:

-Não sei como Potter aguentou esses anos todos sendo observado e alvo de conversas.

-É de família. – Respondeu Severus, sem pensar.

-Eu discordo. – Falou Draco – Se fosse de família, Potter gostava de ter fama, mas ele odeia.

Snape nada disse, pensando nas palavras de seu afilhado. Viu Draco retirando algo do bolso. Parecia uma caixa preta, com botões. Fitou curioso e perguntou:

-O que é isso?

-Isso? – Perguntou Draco, acenando com a caixa – É um celular.

-Para que serve?

-Para falar com outras pessoas. – Olhou para o ecrã e sussurrou:

-São seis e meia.

-Já? – Perguntou Severus, abismado – Como o tempo passou.

-É melhor irmos para casa, você não acha? – Perguntou Draco, enquanto guardava o celular no bolso.

-Sim. – Concordou Severus – Até logo.

-Até logo. – Disse Draco. E aparataram.

Quando Severus aparatou no hall de entrada, viu Hermione com os cabelos lisos e com um simples vestido azul, que dava realce á sua barriga.

-Você está atrasado. – Disse Hermione, que fingia estar zangada.

-Estive com Draco no Três Vassouras. Não demoro. – Deu um beijo nos lábios de Hermione e subiu as escadas a correr. Entrou no quarto e retirou a roupa rapidamente. Entrou na banheira, tomando uma ducha de água fria. Se ensaboou e passou, de novo, água pelo seu corpo. Desligou a torneira e pegou na toalha, se limpando rapidamente. Foi para o quarto e escolheu, do armário, umas calças pretas, uma camisola azul escura, umas meias pretas e sapatos pretos. Se vestiu e saiu do quarto a correr, galgando as escadas duas a duas. Hermione, que estava sentada no sofá, exclamou:

-Finalmente! – Severus, que arfava, nada disse. De mãos dadas, se dirigiram para a lareira. Hermione pegou em pó de flú e exclamaram:

-Mansão Potter!

**Continua….**

NT: Oi! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Reviews serão bem vindos. Bjs :D


	13. Chapter 13

**NT: **Oi! Espero que gostem. E obrigada por terem comentado o capítulo anterior.

**S.L.**

**Capitulo 13**

**Um jantar especial**

Quando Hermione e Severus chegaram á casa dos Potters, Ginny veio a correr da cozinha e os abraçou com força. Se notava que estava muito feliz. Inventando uma desculpa que Severus não entendeu, puxou Hermione para a cozinha. Lá dentro, já estavam Luna, Hannah e Astória, atarefadas a ajudar no jantar. Luna se aproximou de Hermione e disse:

-Tive de deixar Scalamander com meu pai pois Ginny tem algo para nos contar.

-Sério? – Perguntou Hermione, curiosa. – Que aconteceu?

Ginny sorriu. Um sorriso largo que fez Hermione perceber que as notícias eram boas.

-Depois eu falo para todo o mundo. – Disse Ginny, enquanto mexia o arroz. Astória pegou em alguns pratos e foi para a sala. Quando Hermione ia pegar nos copos, Ginny exclamou:

-Você não precisa de fazer nada! É minha convidada.

-E nós somos o quê? – Perguntou Draco, que tinha entrando na cozinha – Somos elfos domésticos?

-Mas você não está grávido, por isso, tome. – Disse Ginny, entregando a Draco os copos. Draco fez uma expressão de choque e murmurou:

-Que vergonha. Eu, Draco Malfoy, sendo tratado como um qualquer. – E gritou – Você devia ser presa, Weasley.

-Potter. – Disse Harry, da sala. – Ginny Potter. E não fale mal com minha mulher, principalmente á minha frente.

Draco revirou os olhos e se dirigiu para a sala. Hermione riu da cena que tinha acontecido e foi para a sala. Todos estavam sentados e viu Draco a por os copos na mesa, se sentando de seguida. Se sentou á beira de seu marido e começaram a se servir.

-Como vai o bebê? – Perguntou Harry.

-Está ótimo. Não tem problemas nenhuns. – Falou Hermione, enquanto cortava a carne.

-Sua baliga tá gande, Mione. – Comentou Ron, com a boca cheia de comida.

-Tenha maneiras, Weasley! – Exclamou Severus. Ginny riu e falou:

-Meu irmão nunca irá ter maneiras.

-Como vai seu curso, Draco? – Perguntou Neville.

-Vai bem. – Disse Draco, depois de engolir a comida. – Tenho tirado bastantes fotografias. E o meu professor diz que sou um dos melhores. – Fez uma expressão de convencido e continuou:

-Ele devia ter dito que eu era o melhor. – Harry e Ron reviraram os olhos e Draco continuou:

Afinal os trouxas não são assim tão maus.

Hermione sorriu com a resposta de Draco e Severus se sentiu orgulhoso de seu afilhado. Suas vidas estavam cada vez melhores. Ron estendeu o braço e pegou no frasco de piripiri. O abriu e Hermione sentiu um cheiro forte, enjoativo. Fez uma careta. Não tinha sido a única. Ginny tinha a mão na boca e parecia que ia vomitar. Quando Ron pôs o piripiri na carne, Hermione sentiu que ia vomitar. Se levantou e Ginny a imitou. Correram ambas para a casa de banho e começaram a vomitar. Hermione na sanita e Ginny em um balde que lá estava. Ouviram passos apressados e Hermione sentiu que Severus punha a mão em sua testa. Tentou falar algumas vezes, mas era impossível. Quando parou de vomitar, se ergueu e limpou a boca com um pano. Viu que Harry tinha uma expressão assustada. Estava ajoelhado ao lado de Ginny e ela tinha a cabeça encostada no peito dele.

-O que você tem? – Perguntou Harry, enquanto abraçava a mulher com força. – Você está me preocupando.

-Você está bem? – Perguntou Severus, enquanto lhe dava uma poção para os enjoos.

-Sim. – Disse Hermione. Olhou para Ginny e viu que ela estava pálida. Harry levou Ginny para o sofá e Severus o imitou. Quando as mulheres se sentaram no sofá, Severus deu a poção a Ginny e ela ficou melhor. Todos olharam para as duas mulheres, em expectativa. Ginny olhou para Hermione e lhe foi devolvido o olhar. Erguendo o rosto de seguida, disse:

-Estou grávida. – Se ouviu um baque surdo e, olhando para o lado, repararam que Harry tinha desmaiado. Severus ergueu Harry do chão e o sentou no sofá. Deu vários tapinhas nele, mas não resultou. Harry continuava desmaiado. Tirou a varinha do bolso e, apontando para Harry, exclamou:

-Aguamenti! – E Harry ficou encharcado, acordando de imediato. Olhando para Ginny, que estava com lágrimas nos olhos, perguntou:

-É verdade? – Ginny acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e Harry sorriu, se levantado de imediato e gritando:

-Vou ser pai! Vou ser pai! – E começou a abraçar toda a gente, feliz. Ginny olhou para Hermione, com um sorriso nos lábios e disse:

-Vou ser mãe. – Hermione, em resposta, abraçou Ginny e sussurrou:

-Parabéns.

Harry foi á cozinha pegar em copos e uma garrafa de champanhe. Chegou á sala e distribuiu os copos por todos, exceto a Hermione e Ginny. Abriu a garrafa de champanhe, fazendo com que espuma saísse dela. Encheu os copos a todos e exclamou:

-Aos novos bebês!

-Aos novos bebês! – Repetiram todos, bebendo de seguida. Draco retirou a camera fotográfica profissional de dentro do bolso. Hermione reparou que o bolso tinha um feitiço de extensão.

-Vamos tirar uma foto? – Perguntou Draco, de camera na mão. Hermione nunca pensou o ver em ação. Sua expressão estava séria e já estava mandando todo o mundo se encostar a um canto. Hermione e Ginny se levantaram e se dirigiram para os seus respetivos maridos. Draco fazia alguns movimentos com a mão para que eles se juntassem. Quando estava tudo perfeito, na opinião de Draco, exclamou:

-Agora digam: O Draco é sexy! – Todos se começaram a rir e se viu um flash. Draco sorriu e se dirigiu para eles, lhes mostrando a foto. Estava realmente bem tirada. Não tinha reflexo e a cor estava excelente. Todos, nessa foto estavam se rindo. Uma felicidade que a camera conseguiu captar. Se sentaram todos na mesa e começaram a falar. Hoje o jantar estava sendo especial.

Depois de alguma conversa, repararam que era quase meia noite. Como o tempo passava! Se levantaram e todos ajudaram Ginny a por a loiça na cozinha. Draco nem refilou que estava sendo tratado como um elfo doméstico. Se despediram todos com abraços e beijos e cada um foi para sua casa.

Quando Hermione e Severus chegaram a casa, estavam realmente cansados. O dia tinha sido extremamente cansativo. Se abraçaram e ambos subiram as escadas devagar, rumo ao quarto.

**Continua….**

NT: Oi! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Reviews serão bem vindos. Bjs :D


	14. Chapter 14

**NT: **Oi! Esse capítulo é um pouco diferente. Espero que gostem. E obrigada por terem comentado o capítulo anterior.

**S.L.**

**Capitulo 14 **

**Sozinha em Casa **

Enquanto Severus e Hermione estavam jantando na mansão Potter, Penny estava em casa dando de comer a Lizzy. Lizzy, a coruja castanha que Severus tinha oferecido a Hermione no primeiro ano de namoro deles, depois da morte de_ Crookshanks,_ era muito temperamental. Depois de a alimentar, foi para a cozinha e reparou que estava um pouco desarrumada. Estalando os dedos, os pratos que estavam pousados em cima da pequena mesa redonda se elevaram e foram para o lava-louça, enquanto um pano verde limpava os móveis negros. Um outro pano, azul, limpava os azulejos brancos e uma vassoura varria o chão cinzento. Dando uma ultima olhada na cozinha, se dirigiu para a sala. Estava tudo em ordem. Passou para o hall de entrada e reparou que o pequeno armário do calçado estava com as portas abertas e seu interior desarrumado. Lançou um feitiço de arrumação e, rapidamente, tudo ficou arrumado. Olhando para o espelho, que estava em cima do armário, reparou que o laço lilás estava desalinhado. Com um pequeno toque de suas mãos, o arranjou. Seu vestido lilás estava perfeito. Deu uma pirueta e quase esbarrou na enorme estátua prateada da esfinge, que Penny odiava, mas que Hermione amava.

Resmungando, Penny subiu as escadas e, primeiro, foi ao quarto do bebê. As paredes estavam pintadas de azul esverdeado (já que Hermione e Severus não se decidiam entre verde e dourado) e, ao centro, estava o berço, com alguns ursinhos de pelúcia. O armário já continha algumas roupinhas. Estava tudo em ordem. Saiu do quarto do bebê e foi ao banheiro lavar as mãos. Penny amava as toalhas, pois eram muito suaves. E a cor rosa delas era sua preferida. Olhou em volta e viu que, nas pequenas prateleiras de vidro estava um novo perfume. Curiosa, fez um feitiço de levitação e o perfume veio parar ás suas mãos. Abriu a tampa e o cheirou.

-Mmmm… – Suspirou. Cheirava a Jasmim. Era o novo perfume de Hermione. E cheirava maravilhosamente. Pensou: "Mestre sabe mesmo fabricar perfumes."

Olhou o nome. Se chamava _Abella _(1). Voltou a pousar o perfume e saiu do banheiro, se dirigindo para seu quarto. Era simples, com as paredes de cor branca e tinha um armário com seus inúmeros vestidos e sapatos. Tinha uma pequena estante com obras clássicas, uma cómoda com um espelho, uma mesa com um candeeiro preto e a cama. Vendo que nada estava desarrumado, nem sujo, fechou a porta e foi para o quarto do casal. Essa era sua rotina todas as noites: limpar a casa, lavar a roupa, cozinhar, ler e ouvir Chopin. Penny amava Chopin. Tinha esse gosto pela leitura graças a Snape. Foi ele que a ensinou, desde bebê. Estava passando a porta do quarto, quando um pensamento terrível assolou sua mente. "_Se Lucius Malfoy não me tivesse entregado ao Mestre Snape, eu hoje seria uma elfa escravizada… ou estaria morta." _Penny se lembrava da primeira vez que tinha visto Snape. Lucius aparatou na antiga casa dele e, simplesmente, atirou a elfa para os braços do espantado jovem, que tinha apenas dezenove anos e lhe tinha dito: " Faça o quiser com essa elfa. Eu lha dou. Estou farto de ouvir seu choro." E tinha aparatado, deixando Penny aos cuidados dele. E Penny agradecia mentalmente a Merlin.

Entrou no quarto. A luz do luar batia nas paredes brancas e os cortinados eram movidos lentamente pela brisa da noite. Olhou em volta e reparou que estava um pouco desarrumado.

Ao centro, em cima da cama, estavam algumas roupas espalhadas de Hermione. Com um estalar de dedos, elas levitaram e foram para o armário. Ao fundo do quarto estava uma estante e uma secretária cheia de livros, pergaminhos e um frasco de tinta, selado magicamente. Decidiu não arrumar, pois podia ter conteúdo importante. Em cima da mesa de cabeceira tinha uma fotografia de Hermione e Severus, que rodopiavam alegremente. Essa foto tinha sido tirada no baile do sétimo ano da garota, quando eles tinham assumido o namoro a toda á escola.

Se dirigiu para a estante e retirou o álbum de casamento deles. Saiu do quarto calmamente, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Desceu as escadas duas a duas e foi a saltitar para a sala. Se sentou confortavelmente no sofá e abriu o álbum. Começou a ver as fotos de Hermione e Severus; desde o nervosismo do noivo, ao casamento em Hogwarts e a noiva atirando o buquê.

Tudo estava registrado naquelas fotografias.

E Penny sorriu dos bons velhos tempos.

Lentamente, folheava as páginas, vendo as fotografias e se lembrando das situações. De vez em quando soltava um risinho. Quando terminou de ler, estalou os dedos e fez desaparecer o álbum. Se levantou do sofá e abriu a porta, se dirigindo para o jardim. O vento batia em seus cabelos, os despenteando. Olhou para a lua e sorriu. Lizzy saiu da sala e voou para uma árvore. Piou de contentamento e ambas ficaram a olhar a noite e a ouvir os grilos a cantar.

**Continua…**

(1)"Abella" provém do latim e significa bonita.

**OoOoO**

NT: Oi! E então? Gostaram do capítulo sobre a vida da Penny? Me digam o que acharam nas reviews. Bjs :D


	15. Chapter 15

**NT: **

**(1) **Oi! Desculpem a demora, mas eu não tive como atualizar mais cedo. Espero que gostem. E obrigada por terem comentado o capítulo anterior.

**(2)** Esse capítulo contém cenas de sexo. Se quiser, não leia.

**S.L.**

**Capitulo 15**

**Amando como se não houvesse amanhã**

Era domingo. Hermione acordou e olhou para seu marido. Severus já estava acordado e olhava para sua mulher com amor. Sorriram e Severus perguntou:

-Bom dia, tudo bem?

-Tudo. – Respondeu Hermione – E com você?

-Cansado da noite de ontem. – Hermione riu e Severus fingiu que estava indignado, ao falar:

-Você está rindo? Potter é realmente cansativo! – Hermione parou de rir e sorriu. Ela sabia bem a peste que Harry, às vezes, era. Em reposta ao desabafo de seu marido, acariciou sua face e viu Severus fechando os olhos. Severus a agarrou pela cintura e a puxou para si. Hermione agarrou os cabelos de Severus e o puxou mais para si, o começando a beijar com desejo. Severus sabia que tinha de ter cuidado devido á condição de Hermione. Deixando seus lábios, começou a dar beijos em seu pescoço, fazendo sua mulher gemer. Se afastando de Hermione, a fazendo gemer de reprovação, Severus pegou na sua varinha e fez um feitiço, que os deixou a ambos nus. Seus corpos se encostaram, sentindo a maciez das peles uma contra a outra. Seus lábios se encostaram de novo, se beijando com paixão. Severus a agarrava com força, mas tentando não a machucar. Hermione retribuía o agarre.

Foi então que entrou dentro dela, devagar, para não a machucar. . Hermione soltou um gemido de prazer e enterrou suas unhas nas costas de seu marido.

Parou por uns momentos, saboreando cada segundo, antes de se movimentar dentro de Hermione, com rapidez, mas tentando não a machucar. Hermione gemia, com os olhos fechados, saboreando cada sensação que passava por seu corpo.

Severus fechou os olhos e sentia que se excitava cada vez mais ao ouvir os gemidos de sua amada. A beijou, fazendo com que suas línguas se tocassem dentro da boca.

Foi então que se despejou dentro dela. E abriu os olhos, vendo o rosto suado de Hermione e reparando que também estava suado.

Se deitaram na cama, tentando recuperar as forças. Ficaram olhando para o teto durante algum tempo, sentindo seus corpos ainda quentes pelo ato praticado. Quando já estavam melhores, Severus se virou para Hermione e perguntou, marotamente:

-Quer mais?

-Claro que sim! – Exclamou Hermione, antes de ser beijada por Severus. Seu único pensamento foi: "Parece que hoje não vamos sair da cama".

**Continua….**

NT: Oi! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Reviews serão bem vindos. Bjs :D


End file.
